Gleeturbia
by JustADutchGirl
Summary: Based on the movie Disturbia but without the murder and killing part. Santana has been sentenced to electronic house arrest for a pretty long time. How is she going to keep herself busy? Her new blonde neighbor girl seems to be a good distraction.
1. Chapter 1

_Gleeturbia_

_Based on the movie Disturbia without the murder and killing part. Santana has been sentenced to electronic house arrest for a pretty long time. How is she going to keep herself busy? Her new blonde neighbor girl seems to be a good distraction._

* * *

**_Chapter one._**

* * *

"Santana, stop that," Maribel Lopez said firmly as her seventeen year old daughter playfully moved her leg each time the policewoman tried to attach the monitor to her right ankle. Santana chuckled provocatively.

"Young lady, I'm going to ask you one more time to keep still otherwise I have to use physical force to get it on," the lady told Santana who raised her eyebrow seductively.

"Get it on?" the Latina repeated with her signature smirk that made her mother scold at her in Spanish. The policewoman shook her head disapprovingly but was finally able to attach the monitor.

The monitor was a small square device with integrated antenna to track where the person who's wearing it, is going. The monitor was definitely not comfortable to wear. After some time, the thing would make your skin get itchy and would get in your way when you would want to wear certain pants or shoes.

"If you remove it, we will know about it, if you go further then the fences of your garden, we will know about, it's water proof, it's bulletproof," the woman rattled while she switched the thing on. A green bulb could be seen. "In short, don't mess with it."

Santana studied the monitor and touched it when the policewoman was done. It was cold on her ankle; it was hard and pretty unrealistic now she had it on. It made her have a loss for words, she was feeling so captured all the sudden.

The two policemen, who came to install all the senders that had to be placed in the garden, came inside. They looked very intimidating with their sunglasses and chewing their gum so shameless. But they didn't say much. The policewoman did all the talking.

"I do want to advice you to make a daily schedule and keep to it, keep yourself busy. I have seen people get crazy by the lack of structure and the fact that they didn't keep themselves occupied. It's really important," she said and gave Maribel her card. "Do you have any questions?" Both mother and daughter shook their head. "Okay, if you do, then call me, my number is on the card."

She grabbed her purse from the floor and shook Santana and Maribel's hand. Then she said goodbye and walked out of the front door, letting herself out while the two policemen followed her to the car. Gone they were, gone with the wind.

_A few days ago._

_"Can Santana Lopez stand up please?" the judge asked but it was more of an order._

_Santana, who sat next to her lawyer, stood up and looked a bit indifferently. It was a look she had been using a lot these days. It showed the way she felt about things._

_"You are sentenced to two and a half months of electronic house arrest for physically abusing a bartender in a drunken state. Do you have anything to say Ms. Lopez? Any questions?"_

_"No, sir," Santana answered politely. She knew the procedure, as it wasn't the first time that she stood in front of a judge._

_"If you don't take this sentence serious, you will go to jail. Case closed." The judge hit the button on the table with his hammer and after that, an informant informed Santana, her lawyer and her parents about following actions._

_Everybody was relieved the young rebellious Latina didn't have to go to jail._

And now here she sat with her mother at their kitchen table, discussing some 'rules' that she was obviously not going to follow. Santana would be home alone most of the time as her mother worked every day and her father was now on a business trip for a couple of weeks. They couldn't keep an eye on her most of the time. So that gave Santana all the time and space to do what ever she wanted to do, at home that was. Only her sister Camila could be a problem though, but whatever, she was just as bad as Santana.

They lived in a typical American neighborhood in a pretty big house so Santana had enough space to entertain herself. They had multiple TV's, game stations and computers, a pool table and even their own fitness room. Unfortunately, rule number one was that Santana would spend as much time as possible on her schoolwork so she wouldn't fall behind with school.

After sort of 'agreeing' with the rules her mother imposed, Santana went two stairs up to get to the loft, her loft. The whole loft was her bedroom and so it was big. It had lots of windows were you could look over the neighborhood and there was a couch, a big bed, a private bathroom and even a dartboard that she never used.

But most importantly, it was the master bedroom of a player. Cause that's what Santana was, she was a player. Well, actually, Santana liked to hunt but not to catch and definitely not to keep. She was too busy or fearful for that. She would never easily admit it, but Santana was pretty insecure and emotional. The girls she mostly 'hooked up' with were only sexually interested in her and that made Santana feel disgusted. So she jumped them before any serious business could happen.

The Latina has never dated boys, as she had always known she only liked girls. She loved to flirt with them, to make them feel good and to let them believe that it was a privilege to be called 'sexy' or 'hot' by Santana Lopez. But unlike her reputation, Santana did not sleep around. She wasn't a virgin anymore either, she had slept with two girls to be exact. But everybody always thought that she had already done it with every beautiful girl in the school.

But anyways, she loved her reputation. It made her feel powerful. So when that stupid bartender began to spread rumors about her, not being worth that reputation at all and not being the player as everybody thought she was, Santana lost it and used her famous 'Lima Heights' way to shut her up.

She went to lie flat on her couch and grabbed the control of her Playstation. She loved to get her aggression out on the enemies in the games. It wasn't without a reason that shooting games were her favorite.

"Die, die! You stupid bastard!" she scolded. "Sam, grab him! He killed me!" she yelled to Sam through the headset she was wearing.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said with a low voice.

Sam Evans was Santana's playmate. They were buddies. Sam was a nice guy, a little awkward occasionally but he had something that made Santana trust him. Santana had Sam for daytime fun and Noah Puckerman, Puck, for the nightlife fun.

Puck was a real player, a real real one. Santana didn't trust him at all, as she knew about all about his tricks and his ways. But because of his huge network of attractive girls, Santana could take benefit from that and that's why he was cool to hang with. But Puck wouldn't be useful in the next two and a half months, as Santana would be locked up in her own house. So no nightlife for her that is.

Quinn Fabray would be useful though. Quinn was Santana's best girl mate, for daytime fun. Quinn liked girls too but Santana and her never hooked up, it would be too awkward. Quinn knew all about Santana's secrets and insecurities, so Santana felt very safe with her. They had been best friends for years.

"Santana! Quinn is here!" Maribel Lopez shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, let her come up!" Santana yelled back and kept focused on the screen. She was probably going to win!

A few seconds later, Quinn walked in the room and went to stand in front of the TV. She crossed her arms and Santana frowned.

"Quinn, could you please move your ass away from the screen, I'm almost winning here!" Santana shouted frustrated and stood up to find a spot to still see what was going on on the screen. Quinn sighed and sat on the other couch across the TV.

"Yes! I won, ha-ha Sam I won! I've got to go now, Quinnie is here," Santana cheered fast through the headset then pulled the thing off her head after she turned off the TV.

Quinn looked at her amazed.

"What?" Santana asked indignantly.

"Is this how you're going to spend the next weeks, gaming and hanging on the couch?" Quinn asked her motherly, like she always did when Santana did something she disagreed with.

"It's just the first day Q, give me a break," Santana reasoned calmly. Quinn rolled her eyes and went to sit more relaxed on the couch, which made Santana grin.

"Show me the monster," the blonde commanded. Of course she was curious as hell. That was the main reason she went to Santana's house that day, to see the monitor. But also to hang with her best friend Sanny, she had always fun with the Latina although she acted cranky most of the time.

Santana stood up and walked towards her. She pulled her sweatpants up and turned her ankle. Quinn leaned over to take a good look at it. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Santana shook her head. "No, there's a small cushion between my ankle and the monitor so it doesn't hurt but it does feel a bit heavy on my leg." Quinn nodded and touched the monitor with her finger.

"So strange," she spoke. "It's like you're chained in your own house." It was all a bit surreal for her.

"Well, surprise Quinn, I am," Santana said jokingly and pulled her sweatpants back in place so it would hide the monitor again. Quinn came up and looked at Santana with pity.

"This is serious San," she said like she was not fully conscious. "And you're acting so lightly about it." Santana looked down at the ground feeling a bit uncomfortable, it was getting a little too realistic for her at the moment. But she got herself together fast.

"I just have to keep myself occupied Quinn, that's all," she said while she walked towards one of the big windows and looked through it.

"Well, you can't play videogames for days, it will drive you crazy," Quinn reasoned.

"Well, then I just have to find other things to do," Santana said with a raised eyebrow and a dirty look that Quinn didn't fully understand. Santana looked back through the window again, looking rather happy with something.

"What are you looking at?" Quinn asked with a half smile. Santana grinned dopily and gestured for the blonde to come and look.

Quinn looked out of the window and saw a beautiful, stunning, hot blonde girl swimming in the pool, enjoying the last bits of the summer heat. She was truly very well shaped, probably a dancer. Then she got out of the water and stretched her body. She did it in a way like she was trying to make it as sexy as possible. Like in the movies. Quinn turned to Santana who smiled.

"They just moved in today, my new neighbors," the brunette said while wrinkling her eyebrows. "This is it Q, this is going to be my main occupation."

"You are crazy," Quinn laughed.

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked the start! Please review!  
_**_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter!**_

I hope you enjoy the second chapter too :)

* * *

_Chapter two._

* * *

"Santana did you do your homework?" Maribel Lopez asked her daughter while they were eating diner. Santana looked away from her mother. It had been the third day of her sentence and she had done nothing that had something to do with school.

"I've been keeping up with it," Santana mumbled.

Camila made a hiccup sound. "I highly doubt that," she smirked which earned her a kick from Santana under the table. She laughed. "Au, that hurts!" Now Santana laughed too.

Maribel glared at both of her daughters until they noticed her and went quiet.

"Santana?" she addressed her youngest daughter firmly. Santana slumped in her chair. Her mother always knew when she lied, so that was no option.

"I might not have done enough for school," Santana admitted while she took her under lip between her teeth, looking like a guilty puppy. She was a bit afraid for her mother's reaction.

Maribel dropped her fork and knife on her plate and sighed in frustration. She didn't break eye contact with her youngest daughter for a second while she pondered.

Both Santana and Camila waited eagerly for her reaction. It couldn't be much good. Definitely not, when it took Maribel so long.

"No Tv, no computer, no videogames," their mother said ruthlessly. Santana's heart missed a beat. Camila's mouth fell open.

"What?! You can not do that to me mami!" Santana lashed out and stood up. She was feeling so betrayed. She didn't even get a warning or something!

"Santana, sit down," her mother told her sternly and pointed to the chair.

"No! This is just absurd. What am I supposed to do all this time?" Santana deadpanned. But she realized soon that it was a stupid argument to use.

"Keeping up with your schoolwork, read, do house choirs, sport, puzzle, do I have to go on?" Maribel rambled and raised her eyebrow at her daughter. Oh yeah, she could do the signature Lopez look too. Santana was now speechless. "Now, sit down and eat your diner." Obedient, Santana did.

"Mami, I can just put the plug back in you know," Santana said under her breath while she lay on her bed but she immediately regretted saying it.

Maribel pulled out a scissor from behind her back and cut all the cords. Santana's eyes widened. Her mother was smarter then she had anticipated. This was just simply child abuse!

"I am going to make a choir list you will follow every day and tomorrow I'm going to buy a few books for you to read," Maribel said and walked to the stairs. "Good night sweetheart. I love you." And gone she was, leaving Santana alone in her room, in her pajama's with no TV, no computer and no game station.

Struck, the young Latina walked towards the window and looked at her neighbor's house. Maybe that beautiful blonde would go for a late night swimming session? She looked. No, the lights around the swimming pool were off. And all the curtains were closed so she couldn't look inside either. Too bad, she thought.

So she looked at other houses but those were boring, as she couldn't see much. She could see those two annoying boys that lived next to her new neighbors. They were the bad boys of the street, only ten years old but already capable to get Santana's blood to boil and not in a good way.

_Yesterday._

_Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong!_

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Santana shouted as she ran downstairs, on her socks and with her hair not styled. Ugh, she really wasn't feeling like opening the door. Who could it be? It was an school/work day so nobody should be disturbing her at this hour of the day._

_Ding-dong ding-dong!_

_Finally reaching the door, Santana opened it and looked in front of her. Nothing. Nobody. Then she looked at the gate that was open and saw two heads, of two little boys running away._

_Santana was furious. She really didn't like these kinds of jokes although she did them a lot when she was younger. No fun._

_"You little brats!" she shouted after them while she could hear them laugh. She walked further on the porch._

_"Come and get us then!" one of the two boys yelled to her and dared to stop running and look at her with an extremely annoying smirk. The other boy stopped also._

_"Oh wait, you can't get us cause you are strapped to your house!" They laughed loudly and it made Santana scold at them in Spanish. She would have chased the boys if Quinn hadn't appeared with her car on her driveway, to spend her between hours at Santana's house. _

Thinking back of it, still made Santana feel like hitting something. It had just been so embarrassing, being fooled around with by young boys. It was so pathetic.

Then something happened at her neighbor's house and Santana immediately lost all of her anger. A light went on in one of the rooms upstairs. Santana had a pretty good view inside, as the curtains of that room were not closed. It was definitely a room of a teenage girl, a rather girly teenage girl.

Someone walked in the room. A girl. Like she thought. But not the girl she had seen swimming in the pool the other day with Quinn. To get a closer look, Santana quickly went to search for her binocular. When she found it, she grabbed her comfy chair and went to sit in front of her window.

Next, she put the binocular in front of her eyes and searched for the girl. It took her a few seconds but she soon found her standing in front of her mirror, checking up her hair. Santana's face fell. She was stunning. She had clear blue eyes unlike the girl that swam in the pool. It immediately got her attention. Her face looked so sweet, so humble. She was so beautiful.

Santana stared at her. How she tried different things with her hair, her soft blonde hair.

"No that other coupe looked better on you," Santana giggled, talking to nobody in her empty room. The girl changed her hair again. "Yes, that's better." She tried a couple of things more but soon found doing nothing with it, the best.

After leaving her hair alone again, the girl went to rummage in her closet. She was searching for something. Then she pulled out some clothes that looked like pink pajamas and she put them on her bed, very carefully. Santana smirked of the cute sight.

But then the girl was startled by something. A man, assumingly her father, stormed in her room and grabbed her arm forcefully. Santana frowned. What did she do to deserve such a treatment? Her father yelled at her, pointed his finger at her and looked angry. The girl looked defeated and a bit scared. But she was tough, Santana could tell cause of her body language.

Then the father disappeared again. The girl looked sad and Santana felt bad for her, she also felt bad for spying on her like this. But she just couldn't help it; it was like the girl had a magnet on her and Santana was a peace of metal.

Then the girl looked at herself in the mirror. Not doing her hair this time. It looked like she had to regain herself by telling herself to keep up, stay positive. She talked to herself, whispered something in the mirror. Santana wanted to know what she said, but of course, she couldn't hear a thing.

The blonde walked away from the mirror and studied her pajamas. Then she pulled out her shoes, her socks and her sweater. The only thing she was wearing now, were her sweatpants and a tight shirt. Gosh, she had a beautiful shaped body. Santana bit her lower lip and sat up a bit more. Was the girl going to pull her shirt off too? If she was going to put her pajamas on, she propably would.

Santana looked at her. How she moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt. How she slowly pulled it up a bit so her obviously trained stomach became visible. Santana stopped breathing for a second. This was wrong. It didn't feel good to look anymore. So she pulled the binocular away from her eyes and closed her curtain fast so she wouldn't be tempted to take another look.

She stared into nothing for a while, while she sat in her chair. She was deeply in thoughts over the girl when her sister came barging in her room that startled Santana so bad she threw the binocular in the air. It fell on the ground next to her.

"Santana!" Camila sang and grabbed her younger sister at her shoulders. "Why are you sitting here like this San?"

Santana wanted to answer but her sister cut her off. "Tomorrow Malenie is coming over so please, please behave and be quiet," Camila pleaded with her hands folded together, making her look pretty desperate.

Melanie was Camila's girlfriend. Santana was well aware of the things that her sister would do when Melanie was coming over. Her sister was very private about it though.

"Only, if you're quiet too," Santana teased with wrinkling eyebrows. Camilie turned a shade redder on her face. That was pretty embarrassing. Had her little sister Santana heard her and Melanie's sexy times? Ugh, she decided not to react on that.

"Good night, sissy," she said and walked back to the stairs.

"Good night to you too, love maker!" Santana called to her and grinned to herself.

* * *

Morning.

Radio on, very loud. Just ate breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast with jam. Drank thee cause not allowed to drink coffee. Grabbed the vacuum cleaner out of the cellar and stamped with foot on the on-switch. What a hell of a noise! What a stupid job! And the vacuum cleaner really didn't co-operate also. That plug was not long enough for too much enthusiasm.

Under the couch, the carpet, on the cabinet while singing along with songs played on the radio. It was getting pretty hot. Open a few windows and feeling the nice breeze.

Santana felt pretty good, this was better then doing work for school. She actually felt like she was doing something useful.

Then the door opened and Camila hurried in the house, holding Melanie's hand as she dragged her girlfriend in. "Hi Santana," Melanie said giggly and waved. Santana almost didn't hear her but yelled hi back to Melanie.

They were home way earlier then Santana had expected them to be. Now she had to take them into account the rest of the day as her sister was an annoying detector. Now, the young Latina couldn't just go crazy or do stuff that she didn't want to know her mom about, like sitting on the counter while eating ice-cream.

Pff, after doing all the choirs her mother had given her for that day, Santana went to her room. Passing Camila's room she held her hands over her ears and fastened her pace. Luckily, they had put the radio on the highest volume.

Once arrived in her room, she closed the door and tripped over a pile of dirty laundry. On the floor, Santana looked around to see if anybody had seen her. No. But of course not. Nobody would be home at this hour. She stood up and sighed. Her room was a mess. But hé, she had been living there 24/7, what would you expect?

She went to sit on her comfy chair that was still placed in front of the window. She looked at her neighbor's house; it was empty and quiet. Santana had been thinking about the blonde girl a lot. She wanted to see her again. She had to wait for her.

So she did. She waited and in the mean time she spied on the other neighbors and noticed herself falling a sleep from time to time. Splashes made her dump out of a deep slumber. She quickly grabbed her binocular and zoomed in on the pool.

Uh-huh. This must be her lucky day, Santana thought and grinned widely. Her two blonde girls next door were swimming in the pool. God, they were gorgeous!

But Santana only had eyes for the blonde with the blue eyes. Seeing her in bright daylight gave Santana a whole different view on her face. The girl had lots of different face expressions. Innocent but determined while her sister only looked arrogant most of the time.

The two sisters got out of the water and lay down on the lounge chairs beside the pool. They chatted with each other. They laughed. Santana mimicked them. She zoomed even more in on the blue eyes sister as her smile was the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"As for me, you may always laugh," Santana said.

Then the girls grabbed their blankets and sunburn. They put their slippers on and dried their hair again.

"No, don't leave," Santana mumbled. Ugh, the two sisters disappeared inside the house. Out of sight.

Santana sighed loudly. She had nothing to do again. No fun. No play.

Guess she should give those books her mom bought her a chance. Pff.

* * *

**Please review!**

**_Have a nice day!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for your reviews! It keeps me updating fast. **  
_

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter three._

* * *

"Quinn, finally!" Santana said with relief. She let Quinn in the house and hung her jacket on the rack.

"Jeez, Lopez, you're getting pretty desperate," Quinn stated and looked amazed at Santana's excited face.

"Come, she's sunbathing next to their pool now!" Santana cheered and pulled her friend up the stairs.

"You find her pretty hot don't you," Quinn giggled while she followed.

As they reached Santana's room, the Latina pulled another chair next to her comfy chair at the window and gestured for Quinn to sit.

Quinn looked at her skeptically but participated. Santana went to sit next to her and gave her the binocular. Then she pointed at the pool. Quinn had to lean forward a bit to get a better view.

"See the girl next to the one with the sunglasses on?" Quinn nodded. "Isn't she beautiful?" Santana beamed and searched for her friend's reaction.

Quinn frowned in the binocular. "Yeah, she's hot San, but not extremely. She seems like a normal girl next door to me," Quinn said and then smiled sheepishly. "Her sister on the other hand, is super sexy," she reasoned with a husky voice.

Santana hit her arm playfully and lashed out for the binocular. "You perv," she said teasingly and put the binocular in front of her eyes.

The blue-eyed girl immediately took her full attention again. She could stare at her for ages. She was reading a book and it looked like she was having fun reading it as her lips were often curled into a small laugh. It looked so cute.

Suddenly, the girl looked around her. She stopped reading, put the book next to her and again, looked around her. She narrowed her eyes. And then, she looked up. She looked straight at Santana!

"Shit!" Santana hissed and quickly swooped down while she pulled Quinn with her. "I think she saw me!" she whispered loudly to her friend. She was anxious. How could she be so stupid to spy so shamelessly!

Quinn giggled of her exaggerating friend. "Yeah, right," she said and wanted to come up again but Santana pulled her back. Quinn raised her eyebrow at her. "We are way to hidden to be seen San, let me see." Quinn grabbed the binocular from Santana and came up carefully to look at the girl.

Quinn zoomed in on the blue-eyed girl and saw that she grabbed her book again. Then she searched for her bookmarker and opened it on the right page. Her sister said something to her and she replied.

But then suddenly, the girl did it again! She looked straight in her direction, at least it seemed that way.

"Shit, she did see us!" Quinn said with wide eyes. Santana hit her head of embarrassment. Oh no! What was she supposed to do know? "Let's crawl to the other side of your room," Quinn suggested and Santana nodded.

So they both crawled over the floor to the other side of Santana's room. There, they stood up and looked at each other in silence.

After a few seconds, Quinn decided that she was going to take another look, very carefully. Santana looked with wide eyes how Quinn slowly slipped to the window. On her toes, the blonde looked. She saw the girl walking away from the pool.

"They're walking away from the pool," Quinn said and Santana walked closer to the window too. "They're walking out of their garden."

Santana stood behind Quinn, also on her toes to see as much as possible. "What are they doing?" she mumbled.

"Oh my god! They're coming to your house!" Quinn shouted and turned to face a frightened Santana.

"No," Santana said in disbelief. "Oh no," she said again. "What am I going to do now?" She was really desperate right now.

"I don't know!" Quinn exclaimed.

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

"Shit! If I don't open, they might think there's nobody home," Santana made up but Quinn shook her head fiercely.

"They have seen us Santana! You must open the door, just try to figure something out, say you weren't looking at her but at a special bird," Quinn told her friend.

Santana nodded. Yes. Yes, that was a good idea. A bird? Maybe she could quickly find an alternative for that. "Okay, okay, let's go downstairs."

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!

Together Santana and Quinn rushed down the stairs. Then, unkempt and flustered, Santana said a few encouraging words to herself and took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door. Quinn was standing closely behind her as she opened it.

There they stood, the two sisters. They had put clothes on over their bikini and with the wet hair they looked gorgeous. The older one, without the blue eyes, stood with her arms crossed while her younger sister stood next to her rather awkward.

Quinn and Santana looked at them speechless. The older sister smiled sexily. "Hi," she said with a seductive tone. This girl just knew she was hot and behaved accordingly to it.

"Hi," Santana and Quinn both cracked out. They could hit themselves right now! They were never so socially awkward when it came to girls but this time it was outrageous!

"Hm, we accidently locked ourselves out," the older sister said and waited for some responds. After not saying anything, Quinn nudged Santana in her shoulder.

"Oh, that's terrible," Santana said fast and she could she the blue eyed girl giggle a bit. Such a cute giggle, Santana thought. Focus! "Eh do you want to use my phone?" she was barely able to ask.

The older sister grinned. "Well, we were actually hoping we could wait here until one of our parents gets home, it could take a while," she said with a raised eyebrow. Both Santana and Quinn nodded their head sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, come in," Santana said nervously and gestured for them to come in. "Do you want something to drink?"

The older sister shook her head. "No thanks." But the blue eyed sister was thirsty and Santana was honored to fix her something to drink. Jumpy, she rushed to the kitchen and poured some soda into a cup. Then she gave it to the girl with a grin.

"Thanks," she said. Santana melted. The younger sister had a very sweet soft voice. "I'm Brittany by the way, Brittany Pierce." Santana smiled widely, Brittany, and gestured for her to sit on the couch in the living room where the older sister already was. She was looking through the windows very suspiciously but Santana tried to ignore it. She was way to busy with 'Brittany', gosh what a sexy name!

"I'm Santana, Santana Lopez and this is my friend Quinn Fabray," the Latina said, pointing at Quinn who smiled silly, and went to sit on one of the chairs opposite from Brittany. She was getting herself together slowly. Come on, man up Lopez!

The older sister walked away from the window and looked at some pictures on the cabinet. "Yeah, I'm Ashley," she said indifferently. "So what are you two lovely ladies doing inside on a sunny Wednesday afternoon?" she asked them and looked them straight in their eyes. It was pretty frightening.

"Well, eh, we were doing some homework in my room, we're kind of lagging behind on that," Santana mumbled with a half smile. She was getting a little anxious again. That Ashley fully knew what they had been doing. She was just deliberately torturing them for fun.

"Oh," she said while she examined some other furniture. "Can you show us your room?" Santana immediately got clammy hands and her throat got dry.

"Sure," she almost whispered.

And so Quinn and Santana let Brittany and Ashley two stairs up to the Latina's room. Arrived there, Santana as well as Quinn began to clean hastily. Throwing Santana's clothes in the closet. Slamming some old candy wrappers in the trashcan. In the mean time, Ashley and Brittany walked around the room and studied it.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Santana said, out of breath. She quickly cleaned up the couch for Brittany to sit on. The blonde blushed slightly and mouthed 'thanks' as she sat down.

"Yeah well, it's pretty cozy up here," Ashley said while she walked to the window again. There she saw the binocular, lying beside the two chairs. She grabbed it and examined it. Caught! "Do you like to spy on the neighborhood?"

Santana and Quinn stopped cleaning instantly. They tried to look as innocent as possible but were failing terribly. They looked at each other and then back at Ashley.

"We like to search for animals," Santana lied. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, for instance, if we see a bird we don't recognize. We look it up in a book," Quinn added. They both looked pretty stupidly at that point.

"We saw a large squirrel just before you guys came," Santana further added and smiled nervously. Ashley raised her eyebrow skeptically and looked through the binocular.

"Beautiful view from up here," she said. "Take a look Britt," she gestured for her younger sister to come and see. Brittany stood up and walked to the window, her sister gave her the binocular and she looked through it. She was so beautiful now the sunlight was shinning on her face, Santana noticed and stared at her.

Quinn snapped her fingers so Santana wakened from her smiley staring at the blonde girl. While Brittany looked, Ashley rummaged in her pockets.

She then pulled out a keychain that seemed to also contain there front door key. "Oh well, I had the house keys in my pocket all the time!" she said nonchalantly. Santana rolled her eyes as it was obviously played. But hey, the whole situation was one big lie. "Come Britt let's go home so Santana and Quinn here, can go on with their homework." Ashley raised her eyebrow at them very seductively. It was so penetrating that both the Latina and Quinn snapped shut and walked the two sisters to the front door again without saying a thing.

"It was nice meeting you," Brittany said sweetly when she walked out of the house and winked at Santana who flustered.

"Nice to meet you too," Santana called after them and smiled happily. Quinn waved. Then they shut the door and both collapsed.

They laughed nervously and oddly jumped up and down in the room, like two happy kids.

"Oh my god! That was the most awkward situation I have ever been in with a girl!" Quinn shouted. She couldn't believe how stupid she and Santana must have looked. So embarrassing!

After giggling for a while and climbing back up the stairs to Santana's room, they plopped down on the couch and stared at each other.

"You like Brittany," Quinn said, matter-of-factly. Santana flustered a bit that made Quinn grin conceited.

Santana looked at her friend. She wasn't going to deny it. She really, really wanted to get to know Brittany better. Santana smiled brightly.

"You like Ashley," she stated simply. Now, Quinn flustered. "And we both made a fool out of ourselves," Santana added. They both laughed again. Hopefully they have not wasted their chances.

* * *

_**Please review! Anything is **_**_welcome!_**

**_Have a nice day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter! I appreciate it!**_

* * *

_Chapter four._

* * *

"Santana! Could you please reduce the volume of your stupid radio!?" Camila yelled from a floor below. Santana pretended not to listen. She was once again extremely bored. No Brittany, no excitement. So, there was just one thing left to do. And that was nagging her sister.

Camila was trying to study for an important exam but with the loud music it was impossible to remember anything she read. Her younger sister was getting more and more annoying these days. Like, get a life! She slammed her pen on her desk and stormed upstairs to, literally, face the music.

Arrived at Santana's room, Camila ran towards the loud radio on the cabinet and lashed out for it but Santana was there sooner and beat her to it. The youngest Latina ran to the other side of her room and put it behind her back. Then she stuck out her tongue and grinned defiantly.

"Santana don't act so childish, just turn the volume down!" Camila shouted at her but Santana shook her head playfully. This was way too much fun for her to stop right now.

Camila ran towards her sister and grasped at her arm. They were both strong but Santana was just a little bit stronger when it came to physical fights. She detached herself from her sister's hands pretty fast and fled away to the couch.

"You're such a stupid brat, Santana! I have an exam tomorrow! I can't study if you don't turn the volume down!" Camila shouted as she slowly walked towards her heavily breathing sister. Ready to get physical again.

Then their mother, Maribel, appeared in the room and shouted a loud and firm "hey! And then "Now it is enough!" Both Santana and Camila were startled of it. Santana quickly turned off the radio and jumped off the couch. Camila stopped walking and stared at the ground.

"What is it now?" Maribel asked them with a sigh and put her hands on her hips. "Santana?" she approached her youngest daughter before her oldest daughter could react.

Santana sat up. "I was just listening to my radio when SHE came barging into my room, grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn the volume down," Santana spat and pointed angrily at her now furious sister.

But Maribel knew better. She knew Santana could get very bored these days and found teasing her sister a nice escape. It was even understandable as Santana was completely safe. Her mother could barely punish her. She couldn't ground her, couldn't take her TV away anymore just like her game station. There was nothing to threaten her daughter with.

Camila spoke up. "I shouted to her multiple times that she had to turn the volume down because I was studying but she just didn't do it," she reasoned. "I have an important exam tomorrow, I don't have time for this!"

"I couldn't hear you!" Santana argued.

"Okay, okay," Maribel said, her hands making calming gestures. "Santana, you are coming down with me so you can help me with some things and Camila you go back to your room to study," she ordered them both. Santana opened her mouth but her mother was faster. "No discussions."

* * *

"Santana could you please fetch the mail from the mailbox," Maribel asked her youngest daughter who was lying on the couch in the living room, reading a comic book. These comic books had been one of Santana's saviors these days. It was like watching TV with stuttering footage.

"Yeah, okay," Santana said with a muffled voice. She jumped off the couch, threw her comic book aside and skipped to the front door. There she put her sneakers on and went, with all good intentions, outside. She walked to the mailbox, that hang on the other side of the bushes, when suddenly the green light on her ankle monitor turned red and started squeaking. "Shit, shit," Santana cursed and quickly did a step back. The red light turned to green again. "Pff."

Santana sighed. She wasn't going to give up on getting the mail this easy. So she walked to the bushes and leaned on them. Then she stretched her arm out, leaned further and tried by moving bit for bit, to open the mailbox. "Come on," Santana groaned. Her arm was like one inch too short!

"May I help you with that?" A soft and sweet voice asked Santana. The Latina immediately recognized the voice. It was Brittany. Santana's eyes were wide open while she searched for the blonde and her stunning blue eyes. Brittany appeared in front of her. Owh, she was gorgeous!

Santana knew nothing to say. This was not the sexiest position she had hoped Brittany would find her in. The blonde carefully opened the mailbox and pulled some envelopes out of it. She gave Santana a half smile while she gave her the envelopes.

"Thanks," Santana said shyly and moved off the bushes. They stood in front of each other now. Santana smiled at Brittany and Brittany smiled back. Santana decided to get some small talk going on with the blonde beauty. This was her chance to get to know her a bit. "So, do you feel at home already in the neighborhood?" she asked gently.

Brittany was glad Santana was able to ask her something. "Yeah, it's going okay, people are nice here," she told but Santana could see a sparkle of sadness in her eyes. "We came from the city so it's a bit of a culture shock, I suppose." Brittany chuckled a bit and so Santana did too.

The Latina was taken by her the blonde's beauty, the way she looked, the way she talked and the way she moved her mouth, her tongue, her lips. Focus! "Why did you move away from the city?" Santana asked. She didn't want the girl to leave so she decided to keep asking her questions. Unfortunately, this seemed to be a bit of a touchy subject for Santana's love interest.

Brittany exhaled before she spoke. "To be honest, my sister was getting a bit too out of control there, too many temptations, she drank too much and stuff," Brittany said, staring at the ground for a sec. She was obviously sad about the situation and Santana felt badly for her. "So my parents decided to move to a more humble environment and so here we are."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, I hope your sister will stay in check here," Santana said softly but then got a delicious smirk on her face. "Either way, I'm glad you moved here." Brittany smiled shyly and Santana was shocked of herself. Way to go Lopez! Gosh, why did she have to flirt! Flirt when the girl is in a vulnerable position, not cool.

"Well I'm glad I came too," Brittany said as she saw that Santana was having a fight with herself. "So why are you getting the mail the hard way?" she asked with a cute chuckle.

Santana panicked a bit. Shit! She wasn't ready yet to tell Brittany she was on electronic house arrest because she had hit a bartender to the hospital! The blonde would probably think Santana was some sort of criminal. But she wasn't. Wasn't she?

"I guess I eh," Santana mumbled and looked at the monitor on her leg being pretty in sight. Brittany had probably already seen it.

"You don't' have to tell," the blonde said sweetly and wiggled a bit. "You're just a little limited in your movements, I understand." Santana wanted to disappear at that point. She was so embarrassed by herself! What must Brittany think of her, knowing that the police tracked her with every step. But the blonde didn't seem to care too much. She looked lovingly at the Latina as they fell into a comfortable but awkward silence.

Then some woman in her forties, standing in the doorway of Brittany's house, interrupted their moment. Both Brittany and Santana looked at her as she spoke. "Brittany, can you come in here…please?" she asked with a strange tone. It was obviously Brittany's mother and she looked a bit frustrated.

Brittany turned to Santana. "My mom," she said and pointed with her dumb to her mother. She gave Santana a nice goodbye smile and slowly walked backwards. Santana nodded and smiled back, a bit sheepishly. "Coming!" Brittany shouted to her mom. "Bye," she said shyly to Santana who said "bye" back the same way.

Santana watched Brittany get inside her house. Once she was in, the blonde mother looked rather dirty at Santana. Like she was daring her. Santana ignored it. She did not feel so easily threatened but it was rather uncomfortable though.

The mother went inside also, slamming the door shut. Santana exhaled and went back into her own house where her mother was cooking diner. The whole house smelled like pasta, as her mother was cooking pasta, again.

"I see you have met our new neighbor girl?" Maribel asked her daughter with a strange smile. Santana raised her eyebrow at her mother and her question. Had it been so obvious that Santana had a weakness for the youngest neighbor girl?

"Yeah?" she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. Her mother couldn't see it as she stood above the boiling pans.

"I met her mother the other day," Maribel told. Santana was all ear now and went to sit at the kitchen island. She grabbed the saltshaker and rolled it over the island a couple of times while her mother went on. "They're pretty strict with their daughters, apparently their oldest daughter Ashley has done some stuff that you cannot call innocent."

No new information so far. "Yeah I know," Santana yawned with her hand over her mouth.

"And their youngest daughter, the one you just talked to, is having a hard time at school. She has dyslexia, pretty heavy," Maribel continued. "They're afraid she will follow her sister's path."

"Any good news?" Santana questioned sarcastically with a frown. Her mother smirked of her daughter's chippy attitude.

"No, I guess our new neighbors only bring negativity," she said and gave a stack of plates to her daughter. "Could you please put these in the cabinet?" Santana nodded, grabbed the plates, walked to the cabinet and put them in there. "Thank you," her mother said. "Diner is ready."

* * *

**_I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters but that's the only way I can update fast!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter a bit. Please review!_**

**_Have a nice day!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews, a special thanks to someone named guest!  
**_

* * *

_Chapter five._

* * *

Between one and four o'clock in the afternoon, Santana was most bored. It was the time after she ate lunch and it was the time that she again realized that she was home alone and had no one to talk to.

Santana began to feel rather bad for herself. She actually pitied herself. It was just a sad situation.

Her daily schedule; get up at eight, eat breakfast, watch morning news with her mother, do schoolwork and house choirs till lunch, have lunch and then, read or puzzle or sing or sport or something like that.

Santana was getting a little crazy at times. The urge to get away from the house was occasionally so big that she had to hit herself on her head. It must have looked very strange.

After four o'clock and at night, the Latina kept herself busy with her binocular and mostly the neighbor's house and mostly, Brittany Pierce.

She had to wait for them. It was a long wait and it was getting longer every day. _  
_  
It was a hot day that day. Very, very hot and not because Brittany and her sister were swimming in their pool, cause they weren't, but because the weather decided that it was going to be an excessive hot that day.

Santana said outside on the veranda with her sunglasses on and a comic book on her lap. Her intentions were to read but what happened in the neighborhood around her was more interesting. Playing kids, lawn mowing fathers, mothers who drag their shopping bags inside their houses.

But then Santana saw her way out of the hotness. Never had she though she would be so excited to hear the ice cream man coming with his ice cream stall on wheels. The bell rang loudly and it got more loudly by the second.

Santana stood up and walked till the end of her garden. The ice cream stall on wheels stopped exactly in front of her house. It must be her lucky day, Santana thought. The ice cream boy screamed while he jumped out of the driver seat. "Ice cream!" and again, "Ice cream!" He seemed nice.

The Latina smiled and ran quickly inside to grab some money and ran back outside again. She was going to buy one. The moment she opened the gate and set one step on the sidewalk, the green light on her device turned to red and started peeping annoyingly.

"Oh shit!" Santana spat and immediately did a step back. She looked at the ice cream boy who looked at her with an annoying smirk. Santana decided to ignore it and ask the boy if he could bring her a strawberry ice cream and then she would pay for it, even more if that were necessary. With a little sexy smile it had to work. "Hi, ice cream boy, I have a little restriction at the moment, could you bring me a strawberry ice cream? I'll pay you more for doing so," she said with a seducing voice.

But the boy only laughed more devilishly. And that's when Santana recognized him. Oh no! It was that boy Jimmy, or Jimbo, who had always been bugging her with everything. He had always been skeptical of her reputation; he had always nagged her about it.

"I give you your ice cream, if you come and get it," Jimmy said provocatively and raised his eyebrow. God! That boy was annoying! Santana could feel her anger build. All the anger she had been cropping inside these days was dying to come out. "Oh wait, you can't, cause you're trapped!" Jimmy laughed very loudly. But then he quickly jumped into the driver seat again when Santana left her garden and ran on the street.

"You brat! Do you think you're funny, ha? Stupid ice cream boy," Santana shouted at him. She really wanted to give him a piece of mind. So she ignored the monitor on her ankle and walked towards the ice cream stall. "Owh, driving away? Coward!"

"Go back to where you belong, Lopez! Go back to your cage!" Jimmy shouted out of the window of his car. Santana wanted to run after the car but then realized she had to get back to the garden, fast. She ran. She ran as hard as she could back to the green zone.

"Turn green, please turn green," she mumbled as she fled to her garden and fell on the grass there. "Come on, come on!" she shouted as the light was still red. Then, after a few very long seconds, it turned to green and stopped peeping. "Yes!" Santana was relieved but then her face fell.

A police car appeared in front of her house and two officers rushed out of it. "Put your hands on your head!" one of them commanded her firmly. Santana frowned.

"What?" she questioned as the cops came closer. "No, It's not what you think, that ice cream boy, he was being unprofessional to me!" One cop grabbed her arm and put a handcuff on it. Santana was astonished. Especially, when she saw the name card on his shirt, Brikely. The same surname as the barwoman she had hit to the hospital. Great, a family member.

"On the ground," he ordered her strictly and with a little resistance first, Santana did. Now, both of her hands were cuffed to one another. He led her to the car and drove her to the police station. Before she knew it, the same woman who put the monitor on her, was questioning her. Santana stayed with her story and was brought home soon after.

* * *

"This is her first warning, one more time and she'll go to jail, okay?" the woman asked Maribel who was disappointed with her daughter but also had to give her a little credit. She nodded understandably.

"Yes, I'm sure it won't happen again," she said as she led the woman out of the front door and closed it behind her.

Santana sat slumped on the couch in the living room. She stared straight ahead of her; still having to process everything that had happened to her that afternoon. Her mother went to sit beside her and sighed.

"I'm sorry mom," Santana said rather fragile. Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile and put an arm around her daughter.

"I know sweetheart, I know," she said and kissed Santana's head.

* * *

It was four o'clock. It was time for the show to begin. Santana had, secretly, grabbed some potato chips out of the cabinet and a soda can. She had put her comfy clothes on and thick socks.

She grabbed her binocular and sat on her comfy chair in front of her window. She knew the drill of the Pierce household. She had been watching them a little too often.

Mrs. Pierce was a housewife and a writer so she was at home most of the time; sometimes she went out to go shopping or to have lunch with her 'fake big boobs' friends. At home, she kept herself busy with cleaning and watching predictable soaps. She was rather boring to watch.

At four o'clock, Ashley and Brittany arrived home from school. Ashley drove the expensive car while Brittany sat in the passenger seat. Their schoolbags and sport bags, they were both cheerleaders, always lay in the backseat so when they got out of the car, they both opened the backseat doors to grab their bags.

Together they walked to the front door and Ashley would open it. They never looked happy getting into the house. They were a bit reluctant.

Then, Mrs. Pierce, who was almost always standing in the kitchen, would ask them about their school day and the two sisters always tried to keep it short. Luckily, after a few questions, their mother would leave them alone and so the two sisters separated and both went to do their own thing.

Ashley would mostly go chatting with her friends on the phone or on the computer. She didn't do much; often she would sneak out of the house. Or some random girl would sneak in through the window of her bedroom. Then Ashley would close her curtains and what would happen in her room was for Santana to fantasize about.

But Brittany, who was way more interesting, was doing other stuff. She did her homework neatly, watched some TV, swam or did some dancing in her room. It was so cute how she could entertain herself so well and how sexy she looked when she danced. Santana feasted on it. She couldn't keep her eye off her. It had been her addiction these days, her way to get through it.

At six o'clock, Mr. Pierce arrived home from work. He always gave Mrs. Pierce a kiss on her lips and sometimes even a smack on her butt. Diner was always ready at that time also. Mr. Pierce called for his daughters to come and a moment later, the whole family would be eating diner together. Sometimes they laughed with each other, sometimes they were angry at one another and sometimes they were all rather quiet. It was a surprise every day.

Unfortunately, Santana could not always watch them eat diner cause her mother made diner at the same time too. It was a big bummer every time.

After the Pierce family had eaten, they all helped clearing up and then went their separate ways again. Mrs. Pierce would do some writing; Mr. Pierce would read the newspaper, as he had no time to do that in the morning. Ashley would go study in her room with her headphones on her head. And Brittany, Brittany would be a little bored. She would go sit on the roof of their garage that was attached to their house. She could easily climb up there out of her window. She mostly sat there with a book or with her headphones on. Sometimes she wrote things in, what Santana assumed, was her diary.

Santana watched her. It was such a peaceful sight. It gave her a warm feeling inside. She wanted to climb out of her window and sit next to the blonde. She wanted to know all about her, she wanted to be with her. "God, you're beautiful," Santana whispered.

Then, totally unexpected, the girl looked right into the binocular. At least, it seemed that way. Like she had heard Santana. The Latina was startled and immediately slumped into her chair, hoping Brittany hadn't seen her. After a while she pushed herself up a bit and looked again. The blonde was still sitting on the roof; she looked a bit flattered or something. Santana couldn't put her finger on it.

Then, again totally unexpected, Brittany looked right into the binocular again and winked! "What?" Santana was shocked and jumped on the ground. Had Brittany just winked at her? Did she know the Latina was watching her? Santana could have seen it wrong. It was getting dark, maybe she just blinked her eye cause her contacts were being annoying again. Santana breathed heavily.

She started to crawl over the floor to the couch when her sister came barging in. Great. Just great timing.

"What are you doing? You moron," Camila asked her with a playful tone. Santana flustered as Camila noticed the comfy chair at the window and the binocular next to it. "Where you spying on the neighbors again, our sexy neighbor girls?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. Santana wanted to disappear at that moment. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"No, I wasn't," she lied and stood up. "What do you want?" she immediately asked to change the awkward subject. Camila grinned.

"Malenie is coming over tomorrow, could you please not mention it to mom?" the older Latina asked carefully. Santana made a humming sound as to make it look like she was thinking about it.

"Hm, that's alright. If I may play on your game station tomorrow morning when mom's away."

"Deal."

They shook hands and so Camila left Santana's room again, still smirking annoyingly of her sister's stalking behavior. Santana huffed.

She walked back to the comfy chair and grabbed the binocular to check on Brittany again. Gone. No Brittany. The curtains of her room were closed. Santana had to wait till tomorrow again.

* * *

_**PLease review!**_

**_Have a nice day!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This a bit of a boarding chapter, it doesn't contain much Brittany, more Britt's sister.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter six._

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong!

Santana woke up of the annoying sound. Why had her parents ever bought such annoying ding-dong thing! And who was waking her up in the middle of the afternoon? She looked around herself. She was lying on the couch in the living room. She must have fallen asleep while watching some cooking show on the TV.

Ding dong! Ding dong!

"Coming!' she shouted frustrated and with a sleepy head she hobbled towards the door. Then slowly opened it and looked who it was. Ashley? What was she doing at her front door? "Hi?"

"Hi," Ashley repeated with a smile. "Can I come in?" Santana was a bit confused. She actually didn't want to let the girl in but yeah, she was Brittany sister so she had to stay on her good side.

"Yeah, come in. Why?" she asked dozily while Ashley walked in with a big attitude. With her high heels, her short skirt and her tight t-shirt. She was such a smug, Santana thought.

"Can we go up to your room?" she asked but already walked towards the stairs.

"Okay," Santana said suspicious. This was odd. She really hoped Ashley wasn't going to make a move on her or anything, rape her. She had seen how much of a player Ashley was with mostly girls but also boys. So no thank you.

"Don't worry, I won't make a move on you San, you're not my type," Ashley said that made Santana cringed of the use of her nickname but she was also relieved that Ashley didn't have something sexual on her mind.

Upstairs in Santana's room, Ashley plumped down on Santana's couch like she had been there many times before. She looked around and seemed to be thinking about something. Santana felt a bit restless so she just stood there in the middle of her room, feeling uncomfortable while she waited for Ashley to come to the point of her visit.

"You have a cozy room," Ashley first complimented.

"Thanks," Santana said with a frown, as it was obviously a light compliment before the real stuff would began.

"Do you often invite girls over here, to play with?" Ashley asked bluntly and Santana was taken back by it. Seriously! This girl had no manners what so ever! Thereby, hadn't she heard the latest gossips on school? She must have known by now, Santana was a flirt and she liked to make out but when it came to sex, Santana felt like that was something special. And she would only do special stuff with special people. Most people weren't special to her. Almost nobody.

"No, I don't actually," Santana said honestly. She couldn't brag about a lifestyle that she wasn't living when it came to Ashley. The blonde raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes like she didn't believe the Latina but seemed to ignore it.

Santana was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable with the blonde around, especially her being in her room. Looking outside her windows like she was inspecting something.

"I know you have been spying on us," Ashley said while she grabbed the binocular from the ground. Santana got clammy hands and felt a bit sweaty of the sudden statement. There was no way of hiding it. Santana knew she was totally busted. Owg, she felt so ashamed! She wanted to run down stairs, run away from the house.

Ashley grinned seeing Santana's panicked face. "I don't mind, I would look at me to if I were you," she said with a great amount of confidence, Santana could learn from. But the Latina didn't want to learn anything from this blonde; the only thing she wanted was for her to leave, immediately. Now.

But before Santana could say something, Ashley's rambling went on. "I want to make a deal with you, Santana," she started with a mysterious tone in her voice as she came a few steps closer to Santana. Santana did a step back. "My parents are gone for the weekend, they finally trust me and my sister enough to do so. Now I am planning to break their trust without them knowing, if you understand what I mean?"

Santana nodded. She still wasn't really getting what this all was leading to but she did feel that it was going to be something that she probably didn't want to be involved in. It was making her feel anxious. Ashley did another step closer into the Latina's direction.

"I'm gonna throw a party, from noon till after midnight if it will be up to me. But no, it won't be up to me cause our other neighbor, a lady, comes home from work at around nine o'clock at night and she's going to call my parents if anything out of order is happening in or around our house, do you understand?"

Santana nodded again, hoping that the rambling of the blonde would soon stop and that she could breath normal again. Unfortunately, Ashley continued.

"When she calls my parents, they will probably or call the cops on us or they will come back themselves. Either way, it will take a half hour before the cops or my parents get here. Coming to the point, you will keep an eye on my neighbor and on my party members who don't behave, you will update me whenever there is news. " Santana raised her eyebrow confused. "While your sexy blonde friend, Quinn, will be invited to the party to communicate with you and keep me company."

Santana was amazed. What was that blonde thinking!? Santana wasn't somebody to just command to do things! What was in it for her? Nothing. It was absurd.

"And why the hell would I save your butt like that?" Santana asked harshly. Her attitude was coming back. Hell yeah! It was about time the Latina stepped it up a bit.

Ashley smiled and came now scarily close to the Latina. This was the moment she had been waiting and longing for. "I know you fancy my sister, Brittany," she whispered and Santana's heart missed a beat. She immediately calmed thinking about Brittany. "I know you have been watching her specifically." Santana's heart missed another beat. This was no good.

Ashley put an arm around the frightened and angry Latina. Santana felt quite intimidated. She felt her eyes being wide like she always had when she was scared or something. "Privacy is a very valuable thing for my sister so if you want to stay on her and my good side, you better do what I just told ya a minute ago."

How did Santana ever get tangled up in this? She was stunned. She was being blackmailed for god sakes! What was she supposed to do? She didn't want Brittany to think that she was a creep who stared at her every day, drooling over her almost. She didn't want the blonde to know the truth.

"Decided already?" Ashley asked her impatiently without compassion and after removed her arm from lying on Santana's shoulders. Santana exhaled loudly. This was probably going to be the weakest thing she had ever done. She crossed her arms.

"Yes, I will help you if you don't tell Brittany about my secret," she agreed with resistance. Ashley smiled conceited while Santana felt small and overpowered. Even Quinn would be part of the deal! The Latina just realized. "But be careful with Quinn," Santana managed to say pretty firm. She was not letting her friend get hurt by this.

"That's okay," Ashley reassured her but Santana didn't believe her fully. From now on, she didn't trust Ashley at all. She hated her. Ashley gave her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Here's my phone number, but don't worry, I'll contact you, don't ask how," Ashley rambled again; she had probably studied what she was going to say, Santana thought. "That was it for now, can you walk me out?" the blonde asked very politely that made Santana cringe of annoyance.

"Yes," Santana said coldly and walked with her downstairs to the front door.

"Bye," Ashley said seductively.

"Bye," Santana said crankily and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Santana looked out of the window. It was ten o'clock at night and Brittany was lying on her bed, reading a book. A comical book it seemed as she obviously enjoyed reading it.

Santana was tired. She wanted to watch the blonde some more but she occasionally felt her eyelids falling down. She was dozing off, that was for sure.

"Santana?" somebody called her name that made her wake up a bit.

She turned around her head lazily to see her mom standing behind her. Her mom had been gone all day, having an old friend day with friends from collage, leaving Santana and her sister alone at home.

"Did you eat, sweetheart?" Maribel asked her daughter as she came closer and studied her.

"Yes, Cam and I dined together," Santana answered lazily while she stretched her arms. Maribel smiled warmly. She loved it when Santana and Camila did things together, family things.

"Good," Maribel said and kissed Santana on her head. "You even cleaned your room, I see," she said proudly and looked around. Santana nodded with a smirk. Yes she did. She had been a good daughter that day. It felt good too, pleasing her mami.

"Had a good day?" Maribel asked, clearly wanting to have some small talk with her daughter. Santana thought about it. No. Our neighbor girl sort of harassed me and she is black mailing me for her benefit to have a party, Santana thought but she wasn't going to tell that to her mami.

"It was fine, I just did what I do every day," Santana said jaded. "How was your day?"

"It was fine too, it was nice to see my old friends again and the museum and restaurant we went to were very good, a successful day," her mother told with a smile on her face.

"Nice," Santana said with a sympathetic laugh and yawned right after. She wanted to go to bed and sleep. Her mother looked tired too.

"Go to bed honey, sleep tight," Maribel said with a loving smile and kissed her daughter again, this time on her cheek.

"You too, sleep tight mami," Santana said. Her mother thanked her and went downstairs.

Santana turned once more to her window and looked at Brittany getting ready for bed also.

"Good night Brittany, sleep tight," she whispered and got ready for bed too.

* * *

**_Please review!_**

**_Next chapter will be much more Brittana interaction!_**

**_Have a nice day._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So sorry for the long wait to the people who were actually waiting!**_

_**This chapter is longer as normal so I hope this will satisfy you a bit.**_

* * *

_Chapter seven._

* * *

"Okay, Q, can you hear me? Over," Santana asked through the microphone that ended in Quinn's earplug.

"Yep, loud and clear," Quinn answered as she stood at the front door of the Pierce's house. The party had already started two hours ago. The music could be heard coming from the garden and it was pretty dancy hard style music. Quinn got in the party spirit right away.

"Are you finished talking?" Santana asked a bit edgy. She had been edgy the whole day as this party was not something she was looking forward to.

"Yeah?"

"Well, if you're finished talking you should say over," Santana reasoned while she looked through her binocular to see Quinn roll her eyes.

"Alright, I can hear you Santana, over," Quinn said annoyed and right at that moment, Ashley opened the door for Quinn and let her in with lusty eyes. Santana was not feeling good about it.

A couple of minutes later…

Santana could see Quinn moving through the crowd. Everybody seemed to have a good time, swimming, laughing, eating meatballs on a stick and drinking lemonade with alcohol mixed in it. A few of Santana and Quinn's friends were also present so Quinn searched for them. In the meantime, Santana searched for the most beautiful person in the world, Brittany. The blonde was the only thing that brightened the Latina these days.

She couldn't find her though. Santana sighed. Bummer. Now she was forced to look at the party folks getting more and more drunk.

Santana loved to watch people but after an hour of looking through that binocular, it felt like her eyes were slowly getting deformed in circles. Thereby people were getting obnoxious and loud. It was pretty funny sometimes, how Ashley would get fed up with some of those boys but she couldn't control the situation. She turned red and her eyes widened, the boys thought it was rather funny. Santana thought so too.

Ashley was a pretty good host though. That Santana had to admit; the blonde knew how to throw a party. Thereby, she was extremely attractive and seductive. Everything she did was a show and people were obviously entertained by it.

Santana was getting a bit hollow so she stood up from her lazy chair and went down stairs to grab some potato chips and a soda. It was five thirty so there probably wouldn't happen anything at the party anyways.

"San?" Ohyeah, that's right, her sister was also at home. Lucky sissy, she was even invited to the party. She could go there, Santana not. Santana couldn't go anywere.

"Yeah?" Santana called as she stood still on the stair, waiting for her sister to answer.

"Can you grab me some soda too?" Camila asked her sweetly.

"Yes, I will. Why aren't you going to the party?" Santana asked as she walked to her sister's room. There she saw her sitting behind her desk, writing some essay.

Camila exhaled. "Too much to do for school," she groaned and turned around to face her sibling. "Thereby, girlfriend doesn't want me to go there and hang with those folks."

Santana frowned. Those folks? These people seemed quite fun to her. "Why not? There not that bad, I would have gone if I wasn't strapped to our house."

Camila folded her lips and thought about a right way to answer. "That's because you don't have a girlfriend, you don't mind getting hit on by Ashley and her friends. Thereby you don't know how they have been terrorizing the school the past two weeks. It's like; hate 'em or love 'em. Either way, they don't do respect."

"Yeah and?" Santana asked with her right eyebrow raised, she didn't see what was wrong with terrorizing. She did it all the time. Camila signed a little frustrated.

"Whatever," the older sister huffed and turned around again. "Just please give me some updates of the party later tonight, I know you are spying on them."

Santana rolled her eyes and smirked. "Maybe," she said cheeky and disappeared out of her sister's room. Downstairs she quickly grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and potato chips out of the cabinet. Then she went up the stairs again, dropped one soda off at her sister's room, "thanks," Camila said but Santana didn't say anything back and ran up the second stair to get to her room again.

There she plumped down in her lazy chair, grabbed the binocular and put the headphone on her head. While she opened her soda, she searched for Quinn. "Where are you Quinny? Over," Santana sang.

It was quiet on the other line. Quinn could hear Santana always, but Santana could only hear Quinn if the blonde pressed on the 'on' button. So this meant, that Santana was being ignored. What was making the blonde ignore her best friend? Santana searched for her desperately. It had to be something good. There! What?!

Quinn was being cozy with Ashley on the couch inside the house! Ashley had put her arm around Quinn and Quinn was blushing a bit. This was just too good to be true. That went extremely fast! Santana could learn from that. But then the Latina realized what her sister had told her a few minutes ago. Ashley was a player, a cold heart one with no respect. As far as Santana could see, Ashley was using all of her flirting skills to warm Quinn up for more.

Santana simply couldn't let this happen. She knew how hart broken Quinn could be if a girl she liked only used her for one day or night. Last time it was that girl Jaimy, pff she was awful. Quinn was head over heels over the girl; she really liked her a lot. On the first date, they even had sex. After the date, girl Jaimy came to school with another girl on her arm and never spoke to Quinn again. The blonde cried for days. It was no fun for anybody to be around the blonde at that point. Santana had to do something to prevent this with Ashley. She had too. Even to safe herself from a depressive Quinn. Now.

"Q! Quinn! Police are coming!" she screamed through the headphone, it sounded very convincing. Quinn shocked and jumped up which startled Ashley big time as she stood up also. They both looked frightened. Ashley searched Quinn's face for some explanation. She knew Quinn was having contact with Santana through the headphone so she figured it had to be something bad. Santana could barely keep herself from laughing.

"What?!" Quinn yelled in the microphone. God, she was desperate.

Santana now laughed out loud. That was funny. Santana could see that Quinn groaned frustrated and felt embarrassed towards Ashley for having such a childish friend.

"Not funny, Lopez," the blonde grumbled.

"Trying to safe you gal, Ashley is a player, over," Santana clarified and smirked, feeling very good about herself.

Quinn rolled her eyes and seemed to explain what happened to Ashley who didn't seem to be pleased at all. Both girls, both not in the mood anymore now that they knew Santana was watching them, moved away from the living room back to crowd. But before Ashley left the house, she raised up her middle finger right in Santana's direction. It was classic. Santana could laugh about it.

Another hour went by. It was seven o'clock now. Santana and Camila had ordered pizza and ate their slices alone in their separate rooms. Mami Maribel had to work that night so they had the house for them selves. Hurray.

Santana was searching for Brittany again but she couldn't find her. The blonde was probably staying over at somebody else's house and that made Santana feel a bit jealous. She didn't want to share the blonde with anybody. She wanted to be the one Brittany would go to if her sister would throw a party at their house.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong! _

Who the hell could that be?

"Santana! Open the door, I have to study!" Camila yelled but Santana was not planning on opening the door now. Some hot girls were undressing themselves to go for a swim. This she simply couldn't miss!

"No, you do it! I did it last time!" Santana yelled back and grabbed some potato chips out of the bowl. She could hear her sister sigh very loudly that made her smirk. Haha, she won.

She could hear Camila opening the door. She let the person in, talked very shortly with what seemed to be a girl. It was probably Malenie, Santana assumed; Malenie would always come around at this time. They walked upstairs, Camila dropped Malenie off at her room and then she walked up to Santana's room, probably to tell her that she must not tell mami about her and Malenie being together tonight.

Once her sister reached the overflow, Santana made sure to be one step ahead of her. "I won't tell mom, Cam, just make sure you two don't have too loud sex," Santana said with a smirk but no answer. Her sister was being very quiet. No sound or curse whatsoever, not even a small sigh.

So Santana turned around to see what the hell was wrong and that was when her mouth fell to the ground, her eyes plopped out of her sockets and she lost her tongue, thereby the ability to speak.

"Hi," Brittany said shyly and waved at Santana, whose heart was pounding almost out of her chest. Brittany's sweet blue eyes were sparkling and her lips had this little hint of laughter in it. It was just too cute to handle.

Santana shook her head to get rid of her disturbing face and got it together. Come Lopez, focus! Santana waved back and threw the microphone that was attached to her cheek away so Quinn couldn't hear her. It must have looked rather silly but she didn't care.

"Hi," she cracked out. Argg, she was so embarrassed by herself!

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I –"

"No you're not disturbing me, never," Santana interrupted her quickly and stood up. "Come sit, do you want something to drink?" Santana gestured for Brittany to sit on the couch and quickly straightened her hair in the mirror to look less like a wanderer. Cause with her sweat pants and her one-size-too-big sweater on, and her face without barely any make-up, she did not really look like her usual self. "I will get you something, and for myself too, wait a second, okay?" Santana rambled nervously and walked backwards to the stairs.

Brittany nodded and smiled with a small blush on her face. "Thanks," she said softly after Santana ran downstairs to grab a few sodas and another package of potato chips. The Latina was excited. She couldn't get that dorky smile of her face. After she ran upstairs again, to the blonde beauty that was waiting for her. For HER!

Santana was in top condition but running two stairs up and down in a small amount of time, with a heart that was already racing because of a certain blonde, made her coming back panting like a dog. Flustered, she gave Brittany a soda and sat down on the couch too. She studied the blonde while the blonde obviously was studying her too.

Santana couldn't take her eyes off of her, as she was absolutely gorgeous. Brittany had her blonde hair lose, not too much make-up on, she had blue jeans on and was wearing a grey sweater without a hood. She looked very homely and soft. Santana wanted to crawl up to her and lay her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. No Santana, focus!

"Shouldn't you be at your sister's party?" Santana asked with confidence and a seductive grin. Right, that's the attitude!

Brittany stared at her fingers and then looked up at Santana with those bright blue eyes. "Nah, I don't want to get in trouble for it and thereby, my sister doesn't have really good intentions, she just wants to give her reputation a boost."

Santana smirked. "Understandable," she said and felt a bit more at ease as Brittany was honest about everything. The blonde was very direct and Santana liked that. "But where were you then, the past few hours? The party has been going for a pretty long time now," Santana wondered. Shit, she felt jealous again. Did she really have to know?

Now it was Brittany's turn to smirk shortly. "How did you know I haven't been at my sister's party?" she asked suspiciously pleased with herself for noticing that Santana made a slip of the tongue. Santana blushed terribly as she had been caught.

"Well, I just assumed," Santana mumbled while she stared at her fingers but it was all in vain.

Instead of answering, Brittany stood up and walked to the window. She grabbed the binocular from the ground and looked through it to her own house. "Shouldn't you be watching my sister's party?" she asked Santana who was getting a little uncomfortable with the situation and particularly with that question. What was Brittany doing here? Of course she loved to have the blonde around but she had this feeling the blonde knew more then Santana thought she knew.

Santana walked to the window too and decided to play it cool. She grabbed another lazy chair, put it in front of the window and gestured for Brittany to sit on it. Brittany looked appreciative that made Santana feel warm inside. The blonde sat in the chair and gave the binocular to the Latina with a smile but without saying a word. Santana sat down also in her own lazy chair.

The Latina looked through the binocular like a real detective. "I understand that you know about my tremendous spying skills," she said playfully but she was actually pretty serious. Brittany laughed and looked outside also. Santana removed the binocular and looked at Brittany's beautiful face. "Did you also know your sister forced me to spy on your other neighbor and warn her when she's calling your parents or the cops?"

"Yep," Brittany said simply and Santana was a bit shocked. She hadn't expected Brittany to know of her mission. "I know my sister is blackmailing you with telling me you're spying on me every day."

Santana nearly choked and turned bright red. Holy shit! This couldn't be more embarrassing! Worst part, she couldn't even think of a way to deny the fact that she was indeed watching Brittany every day. Cause it was the truth and Santana found it very hard to lie to the blonde.

Brittany smiled as she saw Santana panicking.

The Latina stood up, not knowing why and where to go but she had to escape Brittany somehow. But Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Santana, for a second, was in seventh heaven by feeling Brittany's soft hand touching hers and let her be pulled back easily. Insecure, she waited for the blonde to say something.

Brittany looked at her affectionately and when she realized her hand was still on Santana's, she quickly removed it. "I don't mind, I really don't. I just wanted to tell you this, you know, my sister can be pretty bad. I don't want you to be a victim and sit here all night, saving her ass," the blonde told while Santana listened to her, trying to focus as much as possible on her eyes and not on her tasty lips. The Latina felt relieved after hearing Brittany's words. "I guess you're just bored and that's why you're watching us."

Santana pursed her lips. Ouch, that wasn't completely how it was. Yes, Santana was bored. Yes, Santana watched the Pierce's family for her own entertainment. But, she watched Brittany specifically. She was going to be brave now; she was going to tell Brittany the truth. She inhaled and exhaled very calmly and slowly.

"You know, Brittany –"

"Call me Britt," Brittany interrupted her with cute puppy eyes.

Santana gave her a half smile, she was too nervous to smile fully. "You know, Britt," she began and the nickname made her feel very good inside. "To be honest, I have mostly been watching you." Brittany raised her eyebrow and had a look on her face that gave Santana the confidence she needed to continue. "Everything about you fascinates me. The expressions on your face, the way you look at yourself in the mirror and when you make your homework and it's hard, you purse your lips and hit your head with your pencil, you're so beautiful it penetrates me," Santana rambled with a stupid dorky smile on her face while Brittany looked at her blankly. Why was her face blankly? After she had done her speech, Santana's face fell when the blonde didn't reply quickly enough. Santana knitted her eyebrows and felt terribly insecure. Oh no! She had ruined it! Brittany was probably thinking she was such a creep!

Brittany sifted in her chair and opened her mouth. "That's the creepiest thing I have ever heard," she said without emotion and Santana could cry at that point, it was like Brittany was breaking up with her. But Brittany wasn't finished yet and got a smile on her face. "But definitely the sweetest and cutest thing also," she added softly and looked amorously at Santana who was seemingly relieved and very happy.

At that moment all the space around them disappeared and the only sounds that could be heard came from outside. They just stared at each other. Neither of them knew what exactly was going on between them but they knew it was intense. It was so peaceful yet there were fireworks. Santana looked at Brittany's face with all the perfections and imperfections, it was perfect that way. Brittany shifted in her chair a bit, looking deep into Santana's dark eyes and then lips, her full lips. The blonde moved forward a bit but she didn't know why. There was this vibe in her body that pushed her towards Santana's warm body. Santana moved towards Brittany also while feeling her heart almost pounding out of her chest. Her breathing was pacing up and so was Brittany's, she could hear it.

They were close, so close to doing something. A kiss maybe? When someone annoying shouted into Santana's ear.

"Santana. Santana! The neighbor is home you moron! Pay attention, over!"

Santana immediately jumped backwards, away from the beautiful blonde and pushed on the on-button to talk to Quinn.

"Okay okay," she groaned while she searched for the binocular. Brittany noticed Santana's desperate search for the binocular and started to seek for it too. While Santana was getting even more clammy hands then she already had because Brittany was around, Brittany found it and held it in the air, in front of Santana's eyes.

Santana waited for Brittany to hand over the damn thing but the blonde didn't. Instead, she had a playful glistering in her eyes.

"You know, now my sister has nothing to threat you with anymore, you don't have to help her out," Brittany said simply and looked at Santana's devilish expression. The Latina smirked. She didn't know, tricking Ashley was such a good idea but she liked this little adventure with Brittany very, very much.

"I didn't know you could be so deliciously malignant," Santana said flirtatious while wrinkling her eyebrows. Brittany laughed seductively.

"Then it's about time you get to know me better," she said and shrugged her shoulders attractively. Santana's smile couldn't be bigger.

The Latina searched for her microphone and once found, spoke into it while still keeping eye contact with the blonde. "Q, aborting mission. I repeat we're going to abort our mission. Over."

"What?!" Quinn yelled although she heard what her friend had said. Santana could barely hear Quinn because of the loud crowd.

"Just don't tell Ashley, it will safe you a lot of trouble." With that said, Santana pulled her headphone off and looked out of the window. She saw Ashley dancing very sexily and inappropriate with some girl, obviously trying to get Quinn's attention. "Your sister is going to be so angry at me," she almost whispered with her signature smirk.

Brittany stood up. "Yep she will but you can handle it," she said and looked out of the window too. "I'm gonna go back, try to safe the house for a bit." She leaned forward and kissed Santana on her cheek. The Latina blushed terribly that made Brittany giggle. "I hope to see you soon?"

Santana nodded furiously. "I would love to," she said nervously and couldn't help to stare at Brittany's nice lips. The blonde noticed but decided to be a tease, despite her own desire to kiss those full lips of Santana. She walked towards the stairs. Santana stood up. "Let me walk you to the door."

Together they walked downstairs. On the go, Santana had to push her sister back in her room so the older Latina wouldn't go and make fun of her.

Santana opened the door for Brittany and the Blonde walked trough the doorframe. "Bye," she said sweetly and waved. Santana smiled sheepishly.

"Bye," she said and waved back. She looked after Brittany, how she walked back to her house. God, she was such a beauty! Santana exhaled some air out her lungs and knew for sure that she really, really liked Brittany.

Half an hour later, both the police and Mrs. and Mr. Pierce interrupted the party. Santana was now hiding at her sister's room, fearing for Ashley but loving the fact that she was having some sort of relationship with Brittany.

* * *

_**Your reviews are very much welcome!**_

_**Errors, ideas, positivism, negativism; I would like to know what you think, always.**_

_**Have a nice day! Doeg. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sooo new chapter here. _**

**_Finally a little action coming up Pati1993! _**

**_But still taking it slow Brittanaendgames ;) _**

**_Unfortunately no murder or something like that Eggs and Ham..._**

**_Leuk dat je hebt gereageerd Guest!_**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter eight._

* * *

"Santana don't lie to me," Maribel said to her daughter very seriously.

They sat at the kitchen table after lunch. It was Saturday, the day after the party.

"She asked me to warn her when their neighbor would call, I agreed to do it but when the party was going on, I decided not to do it anymore," Santana told a little frustrated. She wasn't lying. Her mother knew that.

Maribel sighed and pursed her lips. She had just spoken to Mrs. Pierce when they bumped into each other at the supermarket. They talked very briefly but one thing was for sure, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were pissed. They had grounded Ashley for weeks and Brittany for a few days for not telling. And apparently Ashley had been telling her parents that Santana had encouraged her to do it, so she would be more accepted at school. This made Mrs. Lopez questioning her daughter.

"So how do you two know each other so well?" Maribel asked Santana who exhaled.

"We met when she and Brittany lost the keys of their house and so they stranded here to wait for their parents," Santana answered. "I told you remember?"

Her mami nodded. Yes she remembered. She especially remembered how she feared Santana would get romantically involved with that girl Ashley, it didn't seem like a really good plan to her.

"Okay, well, just don't get too much involved with those people, I don't have a good feeling about them," Maribel stated but Santana barely listened. She was already thinking back of Brittany, sweet sexy Brittany. She could almost smell her scent, her perfume and her breath on her lips.

"Santana?" her mother tested and searched for her daughter's dark eyes. _  
_

Santana shook her head. "What?"

"I don't want you to hang out with those girls."

Santana frowned, as she absolutely didn't like to be told what to do and what not to do. "I hang out with whoever I want, mami, and thereby, it's not like I can hang out at this point since I'm locked up in my house," the young Latina spat suddenly angry and walked out of the kitchen to the stairs and fled to her room.

Maribel rubbed her temple. She really had to do something about that attitude of her youngest daughter. It was getting worse, day by day.

Later.

Santana was staring through the binocular again while Quinn sat behind her on the couch, staring into her phone.

"She has been texting me all day," Quinn told with a stupid grin on her face. "Do you want to know what she is saying?"

"No," Santana said uninterested while she spied on Mr. Pierce who was aggressively pruning the bushes.

Quinn read out one message anyways with a funny voice. "Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal your heart and you'll steal mine." Quinn giggled but Santana wasn't amused at all. Quinn looked up. "Come on San, I really like her! Can't you be happy for me?" _  
_

Santana put the binocular away and turned to look at her friend's pouting face. "I told you already, Q, that Ashley chick you are digging so much is no good news," Santana reasoned.

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked back in her phone. "Did your sister tell you that?" the blonde asked with her evil voice. Santana frowned as Quinn looked up again. "The sister who digs Ashley just as much and even had a little thing with her in the school's cleaning equipment closet. Did you know about that?" Quinn's tone was not friendly at all. She knew Santana couldn't be aware of such things as she barely had any contact with the outside world. So that made the comment extra brutal.

Santana raised her eyebrow and couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her sister hooking up with Ashley at school? What about Melanie? Did she know? Probably not. The Latina was feeling very frustrated for not knowing such things, for not being at school and for not existing. It was like she wasn't alive! Like she was standing still while the whole world moved around her. She didn't even know her own sister anymore!

Quinn felt bad for being so inconsiderable with Santana and put her phone away. "I'm sorry Santana, that wasn't fair to say," she said quietly. Santana looked away and then looked back at her friend again.

"I'm just surprised you know, I didn't know my sister could be such a slut," Santana said with disgust while tears were starting to arise in her eyes. Quinn felt even more cruel and rushed to the window to sit on the other lazy chair beside Santana, to comfort her friend. She put her hand on Santana's.

"She's not a slut Santana, it was a one time lovemaking session, I mean, who can't resist Ashley? Thereby, your sister confessed it to Melanie."

"She did?" Santana asked surprised. That was pretty brave of her sister, she thought. A bit too brave if you asked her.

Quinn nodded. "Yup, she did and they're still together."

"Unbelievable." Santana shook her head in disbelieve.

"What your sister did was a mistake but I won't make that same mistake San. I know Ashley's ways and I'm not going to fall for it, she's going to fight for me," Quinn said with a grin that made Santana laugh. Gosh, Quinn could be so shameless!

"You're crazy you know that?" she giggled and hit Quinn with a cushion on her head.

With tangled hair and a big red spot on her face, Quinn laughed also. "Just as crazy as you are, creep!" she shouted and hit Santana back.

The next day…

It was eight o'clock in the evening. Brittany waved at Santana through the window of her room where she had been staying almost the whole day. She was a bit too afraid to go downstairs because her parents were there with friends and her parents were not well disposed. She had noticed that Santana was looking at her and she decided that it was time to make that clear to the beautiful Latina.

Santana was startled but also happily surprised by the blonde making contact with her. She waved back with a dorky smile that made Brittany obviously giggling. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. It wasn't awkward but it was like they were talking without using words.

Santana could tell that Brittany was sort of afraid to leave her room. And it wouldn't surprise her if it had something to do with her dad. Mr. Pierce was like a dictator, like really scary some times. On a regular basis, Ashley would be very unruly and Mr. Pierce would yell at her, forcefully grab her at her arm and then Mrs. Pierce had to calm her husband down before he would do something stupid. It was a sad situation and very wrong. Luckily, Ashley was tough, it was hard for her but she could still handle it. Brittany on the other hand, Santana was really hoping she would never have to see Brittany go through the same situation. It would be heartbreaking.

Santana decided to try something out. She raised her finger to gesture for the blonde to wait a second. Brittany nodded with an adorable smile as Santana ran through her room, searching for two big pieces of paper and a marker. Yes she still had those lying in her room! She rushed back to the window, wrote something down on the first big paper and held it up so Brittany could read it.

It was tricky but it was sweet. It worded; "You look good tonight."

Brittany read it and her cheeks turned a shade redder. It was adorable, Santana thought. Brittany looked lovingly at her and blew the Latina a kiss. Santana felt butterflies going through whole her body at that point and didn't even know what to do with the feelings she had.

She turned the paper around and wrote something else. Then she held it up.

It worded; "This might be a little strange…"

Brittany once again read it and was definitely curious of what had to come. She gestured for Santana to go on.

So Santana did and grabbed the other paper to write on. She was a little doubtful at first but decided to just do it. She held the paper up.

It worded: "I like you. Can I have your number?"

Brittany's smile couldn't be bigger as she laughed of Santana's sweet ways. Santana smiled too and she really hoped Brittany would give her her number so they could chat. Then Brittany held up a few fingers. Santana was confused at first but soon understood what the blonde was doing. She was giving her the numbers!

Santana quickly grabbed her binocular to get a better look and counted the fingers. "Seven," she muttered to herself and wrote seven down. Then Brittany changed the number of fingers that were in the air. "Five," Santana muttered again and wrote five down. The rest of the numbers followed until Santana had a complete telephone number. Yes, bingo!

It was unbelievable. Brittany Pierce was in her phonebook! She typed her first message to the blonde.  
_  
_Sending to Britt: "Hi stranger."

Brittany blushed.

Sending to Santana: "Hi peeper."

Santana chuckled.

Sending to Britt: "I'm glad I have your number, now I can get to know you better."

Coming from Britt: "I'm excited too. You look good tonight."

Wow what?! Santana was not expecting Brittany to say that back! She immediately felt her cheeks warming up and typed something flirty back. "Not as good as you look. Nobody could."

She could see Brittany blushing too by the way she touched her hair and grinned. But then the blonde was startled by something and looked very anxiously around her before she typed something back.

Incoming from Britt: "Sorry. Gotta go. My dad is coming. Hope to talk to you later."

Santana frowned and didn't know what to text her back. She looked at Brittany through the binocular and watched how the blonde quickly grabbed a book and jumped on her bed to make it seem like she had been reading books for hours. Fear was written all over Brittany face and it made Santana very worried.

Mr. Pierce came in the room and he looked angry. Santana turned the lights off in her room so she couldn't be seen. She watched the scene between Brittany and her father. It seemed like he was asking her something on a very demanding way. Brittany shook her head, apparently not knowing the answer.

Then Mr. Pierce threateningly pointed his finger at Brittany and said something. Brittany looked so small, so fragile. Santana felt a sting in her heart seeing the blonde like that. She wanted to know what was going on in that household. Why was Mr. Pierce so angry all the time? And why exactly did they move here?

Brittany's father disappeared out of her room again. Leaving Brittany in a sad state. Santana didn't know what to do. Should she text her? But what was she going to say? - Your dad seems like the devil himself? – No. She couldn't do that. But she had to do something.

Sending to Britt: "Are you okay?"

Of course she wasn't okay! Santana could see that. But she didn't want to be like a creepy psychologist who knows everything about your emotions.

Incoming from Britt: "Yeah I'm fine, I'm going to be fine. Can we meet up tomorrow?"

Santana read the text and had mixed feelings. Sure she was extremely excited and nervous for Brittany to come over tomorrow on her own initiative without giving a specific reason. But the words; "I'm going to be fine" were just not good. Thereby Santana could not see any emotions on Brittany face at this point, she was still lying on her bed, secretly looking into her phone while still holding a book.

Sending to Britt: "I would love to."

Incoming from Britt: "Cool, your place at four o'clock. Is that okay? I'm going to sleep now."

Sending to Britt: "Absolutely perfect. Take care and sleep tight."

The next day…

"Mami, Brittany is coming over today," Santana managed to say very quickly and out of the blue while she walked upstairs.

"Santana," Maribel called and she said it with a tone that meant for Santana to come back to the kitchen. So Santana walked back and crossed her arms provocatively which her mother disliked. "I told you, I don't want you to hang with the Pierces, as I do not trust them."

Santana rolled her eyes. "It is just Brittany mami, I told you she is nice. I like her."

Maribel sighed. "Yes but I know your ways sweetheart. If you hurt that girl Brittany, I don't know what her family is going to do. Mr. Pierce is a pretty aggressive men I have heard." Her mother seemed very concerned but Santana wasn't afraid. She was somewhat offended by what her mother had said.

"I'm not going to hurt Brittany mami and I'm going to see her anyways, whether you like it or not," she said with confidence and stared at her mother. Daring her to reply.

Maribel just looked a bit dejected. She wasn't going to react on that. Her daughter was being rude once again and she still had to find a good way to tackle it.

"Just be careful," she said in defeat and Santana grinned. "And don't talk to me that way Santana, it's disrespectful," she sternly added.

"Whatever," Santana muffled, grabbed a cookie out of the basket and quickly ran upstairs to her room to avoid her mother. Maribel shook her head disapprovingly.

A few hours later…

"Here ya go," Santana said and gave Brittany the soda.

"Thanks," Brittany said and gave the Latina a sweet and thankful smile in return. "My parents are away for a few hours to see my uncle, so I thought it would be nice to hang with you."

Santana sat on the couch across from the blonde and looked adoringly at her. She couldn't feel happier. The most beautiful girl in the world wanted to hang out with her, amazing isn't it? And she was nervous as hell as she didn't want to be boring and she didn't want it to be uneasy. Unfortunately she was in fact boring and it was an uneasy situation, but it was good, it was because they had something special going on between them.

"Well, I like it that you're here," Santana said with a big smile on her face. God, she was getting very sappy these days! Brittany smiled too.

They talked for a bit, about nothing actually, about little things; chitchat. Santana discovered that Brittany loved cats; she even had one, Lord Tubbington was his name. She lost her virginity at cheer camp, she loves unicorns and when she's drunk, she turns into a stripper. Knowing that, Santana definitely wouldn't mind getting drunk with Brittany.

Santana told Brittany some things about herself too. How she can be very angry very easily, that she is left-handed and has been busted trying to shoplift a few times.

She and Brittany were so different from each other but that way it fitted perfectly.

In the mean time Santana had replaced herself to the couch Brittany was sitting on and after talking for almost two hours, it was starting to get a bit darker outside and Santana had a romantic idea.

She looked at Brittany sweetly.

"Have you ever seen the stars out of your window?" she asked the blonde with a smirk.

Brittany shook her head. No she hadn't. She almost always closed her curtains at night.

Santana stood up and held her hand out for Brittany to support her to get up. Not that the blonde wasn't capable of doing that herself but it was pretty heartening. Santana was a gentleman when it came to girls she deeply respected and liked. Brittany put her hand in Santana's soft hand and stood up.

Santana gestured for Brittany to sit on one of the lazy chairs and after Brittany sat, she went to sit in the other one. It was beautiful as the dim light was shinning on both of them while they stayed quiet. The only thing that was missing was some romantic music playing on the background and candles burning around them. But it was a beautiful moment anyways.

Santana slowly gave the binocular to Brittany and pointed to the sky. Brittany smirked and looked through it. Then she had to admit, it was pretty wonderful. There were so many of them, so many shinning stars.

"Do you see a saucepan in it?" Santana asked very softly while she was still staring at Brittany's gorgeous face. After searching for a few seconds, Brittany found it and nodded with a grin. "That one is called the big bear, or actually the Ursa Minor."

"It's beautiful," Brittany beamed and Santana laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Then suddenly Brittany put the binocular away and looked at Santana who was a bit startled. The blonde's blue eyes were penetrating and it made Santana's body feel like flying and dancing and singing all at the same time. Santana's heart began to race when the blonde came closer and closer and her soft lips were becoming more and more appealing. Brittany was looking very lusty. The Latina could she Brittany staring at her lips too that made her feel even more butterflies going through her stomach.

"I really, really like you," Brittany whispered and Santana could now feel the blonde's breath on her lips.

"I like you even more," Santana whispered back and at that moment they closed the gap between them. It was a simple kiss, but a long one. Santana closed her eyes and never wanted it to end. Brittany's lips were so damn soft and kissable; she wanted to hang on those lips forever. Brittany had her under lip between her lips and sucked on it very carefully. Santana got goose bumps all over her body.

Slowly they moved away from each other again and untangled their lips with a small smack. Then they just stared for a while; taking in the moment they just shared.

"That was amazing," Brittany finally breathed out with a relieved laugh. Santana had to giggle of the blonde's cuteness.

The Latina raised her shoulders self-consciously and smiled lovingly at Brittany. "Let's do it again," she said barely audible and Brittany definitely agreed. So they leaned towards each other again and just before their lips grazed each other… Santana's mami could be heard calling them to come downstairs and she sounded pretty serious.

Such a bummer! They both sighed and moved completely away from one another. Now the awkwardness-level was really high as they came to the realization of what they had done just a few seconds ago. They had kissed each other!

"I think it is my mother, I totally forgot the time," Brittany suddenly comprehended with wide eyes as she looked anxiously to the stairs. Santana searched for the blue eyes, trying to figure out why she was so scared all the sudden.

"I'll go with you, your mom won't yell at you when I'm with you and thereby my mom is downstairs too," Santana assured her that made Brittany give her a half smile. She was glad Santana wanted to support her like that but she was still anxious to go down stairs.

The blonde really looked like she could use a hug at that moment. "Come," was the only word Santana had to say for Brittany to fall into her arms and hug her tight.

It felt so warm, so safe and so good. It was more then just a hug. Both girls felt like their bodies just melted together, it fit perfectly. Santana could smell Brittany's skin, her perfume and her shampoo. It smelled delicious. She breathed in the scents and wanted to keep it in a jar, so she would never loose it. With her hands she rubbed the blonde's small back with circles. Brittany seemed to relax more because of the touch.

Then they let go of each other, as it was time to go downstairs.

Brittany walked in front of Santana down the stairs and into the hall. Arrived, not Brittany's mother was standing in the hallway but her evil father. The man Santana and most definitely Maribel didn't trust at all.

"Brittany, you were not supposed to be here," he said sternly and Brittany looked at him emotionless while she walked to coat rack. Santana studied the man in front of her. He was pretty charming with his bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He was like the male version of Brittany. Santana looked at her mother who was standing on the side watching the scene with hawk eyes.

"So you must be Santana?" Mr. Pierce asked the young Latina while Brittany grabbed her coat and slowly put it on. Santana nodded and extended her hand.

"Hi," she said delightful.

Mr. Pierce shook it. "Nice to meet you young lady," he said and winked at her. Then Brittany was ready to go. "I hope she hasn't been too much of a problem, Mrs. Lopez," he hoped with a nice smile. The same smile Brittany had.

Maribel shook her head. "No, no, you have a lovely daughter," she answered with her fake smile and walked to the door to let the father and daughter pair out.

"Bye," Brittany said quietly to Santana and looked at her a bit excusing.

"See ya," Santana almost whispered back.

"Okay, well, have a nice evening you too, come Britt," Mr. Pierce said with a small hint of frustration in his voice and let Brittany walk in front of him as they left the house.

"You too," Maribel said and closed the door behind her.

She looked at Santana with a disapproving look.

"What?" Santana snapped annoyed and looked indignantly.

"I still don't think it's a good idea you hang out with the Pierces Santana," she said with worry. Santana rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with Brittany mom, I trust her," Santana reasoned and walked to the kitchen to grab a banana. Her mom followed her. "It's just that family of hers that acts so strange."

"Then make sure you don't get Brittany into trouble or yourself, okay?" Maribel said and she was being very considerable with that. She had sensed that her daughter was really into the blonde neighbor girl and that she wasn't planning on backing off at all, even if her mother told her so.

"Okay," Santana said calmly and gladly that her mother was not banning her from seeing Brittany. She turned the TV on to watch a movie.

Her mother grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket and went to sit next to her on the couch. Maribel looked at her and put a tuft of hair behind her ear with care.

"I love you sweetheart," Maribel said lovingly and looked at Santana with sympathy and pure love for her child.

Santana turned to look at her mother and felt at ease seeing her mother's sweet face. "I love you too mami," she replied and moved closer to her mom while they watched the movie together.

* * *

**_Please give me some feedback! Everything is welcome!_**

**_Have a nice day! or evening!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! :)_

_I appreciate it always._

_Review and enjoy! (Sorry for the late updates)_

* * *

_Ninth chapter._

* * *

Santana groaned heavily. God, that stupid monitor was terribly itchy! She was trying to scratch under it with an old toothbrush. It helped a little but it didn't satisfy the young Latina enough. Angry, she tossed the brush in the corner of the bathroom where she had been staying the past half hour.

She sighed and searched for something else to use. She had already tried everything though. It was hopeless. So she hit the monitor hard and after rubbed her hand because it hurt. It must have looked rather silly but she didn't care anymore.

Then she heard some noises coming from the hallway. Her sister passed the bathroom and was talking to someone on the phone. Santana couldn't help to listen. She was getting pretty good at spying lately.

"Yeah my sister is totally digging that Brittany chick," Camila said while giggling. Santana narrowed her eyes. "Oh she's such a muff. I really don't understand what my sister sees in her," she went on. She clearly wasn't aware of her little spicy sister being just a few feet away. Had Camila known, she would have never laughed so loudly.

Santana was angry and hearing more of Camila's conversation made her even angrier. Her sister laughed again. "I mean, how stupid can you be!"

Santana stormed out of the bathroom to her sister standing with her back towards her. She grabbed the phone out of the older Latina's hand and quickly pushed on the 'end call' button. Camila turned around and looked at Santana in shock.

"Who were you talking to?!" Santana demanded while she held the phone behind her back.

"Give it back!" Camila shouted furiously and tried to grab it.

Santana's devil side came fully on the surface. "Not before you answer my question!" she barked. Camila shook her head in disbelief.

"You are really going crazy you know that?" she said pejoratively and with a snarky grin on her face. It was enough for Santana to throw her sister's phone against the wall with force. It was like a slow motion action how they both looked at it flying against the wall and seeing it splashing into pieces. It was completely broken. It was like a start signal for a race. So let the games begin.

But first, it was calm before the storm. Both sisters stared at each other with almost steam coming out of their ears and their eyes turning red. They were both quick-tempered and it was definitely not a good combination. Who was going to pull the trigger first? Camila was, this time.

"You bitch!" she screamed and harshly pushed Santana against the wall, the smaller Latina cursed loudly in Spanish as her arm hurt, but she was quickly on her feet again. She tried to attack Camila but the older Latina dodged away too fast. Santana angrily went for another try but was stopped.

"Hé!" Maribel shouted as she rushed upstairs to see what was going on between her two daughters. It wouldn't be the first time for her to break up a fight.

Only Santana noticed her mother's presence. Camila was just too angry to even care.

"You are so going to regret this," she spat with sharp eyes after she ran upstairs to Santana's room. Santana was not expecting this. What was her sister going to do in her room? No good news. So she started yelling, hoping her sister would react on it and would stop doing what she was going to do.

"You are the freak here Camila, sleeping with Ashley ha, so you think you're that tough?" Santana yelled while she ran after her sister on the stairs. "So who's next? Pattie Dilou, the head hockey player? She's a slut just like you are!" Santana knew all about Camila's affairs but she was the only one who knew. It was the perfect way to piss her sister off.

Santana was just a few steps up the stairs when her mother forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the hall. Pff, her mother was strong.

"Santana go sit in your father's office downstairs," Maribel ordered her sternly and pointed to the stairs. Santana had a rebellious look on her face; she was really not backing off that fast.

"Now!" Maribel said firmly and Santana rolled her eyes, already losing her 'rebel' look.

"Okay, okay, just make sure she doesn't break any of my stuff," Santana said with her hands in the air in defeat.

Maribel didn't react on her and as soon as Santana had made a few steps down on the stairs, she went after her other daughter.

Camila was rumbling through Santana's room obviously searching for something.

"Camila," Maribel tried to get her attention but Camila was way too much into her own world, going through Santana's drawers and her bed.

Maribel stayed calm, standing with her arms crossed while not knowing that Santana is sneaking up the stairs behind her.

They both saw Camila finding Santana's phone and slamming it to the ground, it broke completely just like her own.

Santana immediately screams, storms into her room and tries to attack her sister again. But then Mr. Lopez shows up and calls her name, which makes Santana stop her actions just like everybody else in the room. "Dad?"

Later.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you girls," Mr. Lopez said as they sat together at the dining table, eating vegetables and chicken. The atmosphere was a little tense. "Have respect for yourself, your family and your mother." Mr. Lopez was a very charming man with great compassion with everything he did. He loved his family and hated to be away so often. But what he hated the most was that his daughters were having worse attitudes every time he came back. The worse part of it was that his wife mostly had to put up with it alone.

Neither of the girls knew what to say. Both of them were a bit afraid of their dad. He was not a scary or angry man but he was an emotional and caring man who they had great respect for. It was probably also because they didn't see him that much.

"Now sit up straight and don't play with your food Santana," he said and put his hand on his wife's to ensure everything was all right now. Maribel seemed relieved that her husband was home again. "This tastes great honey."

"Thank you," Maribel said with a small smile while their daughters were quietly eating their diner.

The next day.

Argg. No phone meant no contact with Brittany for the whole day. The whole day! And now, she was desperately waiting for the blonde to get home from school so she could talk to her for a little bit. Thereby she was determined she was going to ask the blonde to go on a date with her at her place.

The Latina had been sitting on the porch for almost an hour before Brittany's sister's car turned into their driveway. First Ashley got out of the car with an annoyed looking face and pain in what seemed like her wrist. Then beautiful Brittany got out and as soon as Santana noticed her and her fine looking body, the Latina stood up to get the girls attention. She was smiling sheepishly until another person got out of the car too. Who is that girl?! It couldn't be a friend of Ashley's cause she was the same age as Brittany and thereby she didn't look popular enough.

Santana got on her knees behind the bushes just in time so they couldn't see her.

"Come Angie, let's go straight to my room," Brittany told the girl and they walked inside. Santana peered at them through the branches and felt extremely jealous and sad. And then to make things worse the girl seemed really into the blonde. She was smiling flirtatious and touching Brittany's skin a little too much for Santana's well being.

Mad, Santana hit the ground with her hand and after groaned of the pain. Self-torment was something she did a little too often lately.

"Santana?" Brittany suddenly called. Santana's eyes widened and instead of showing herself, she went to lie flat on the ground so she was completely sure she could not be seen. She waited for a bit until she was sure the blonde was inside with the door closed. She sighed. Then she devised that she was totally going to watch those two from her window!

The Latina rushed inside to her room.

"Santana! Don't run in the house!" her mother shouted but she didn't listen.

Upstairs she quickly grabbed her binocular and jumped into her lazy chair. "You better not do anything stupid, bitch," she muffled under her breath.

So-called Angie was sitting on Brittany's bed while studying the room. She looked too darn pleased, much to Santana's frustration. Brittany was entering the room and gave the girl a soda. Then she went to sit next to her! Why? Couldn't she go sit on a chair or something?!

Brittany gave Angie a book that seemed like a French book for dummies. They both laughed that made Santana's face cringe. She wanted to be the one hanging out with Brittany in her room! She wanted to be the one to laugh with her and flirt with her! Being attached to her house was keeping her from doing that and was giving people like Angie an advantage when it came to Brittany! Sjeez, she really felt like hitting someone right now.

Santana watched them as they went through the book together. As they went from serious, to laughing, to bored and to laughing again. Angie sometimes, intentionally, brushed Brittany's fingers or arm. It was definitely no fun to watch for the Latina.

Then later it came to a point Santana didn't even want to look anymore. It was the moment that Angie leaned into Brittany's cute talking face. Obviously wanting what Santana had wanted to do since the moment she met the blonde. The brunette's mouth opened a bit. She got closer and closer and closed her eyes. Then there was no space between them anymore. They kissed!

Santana threw the binocular hard to the ground and ran to her bed to cry on her pillow. She hated herself for being so stupid to believe she could get it on with Brittany. Of course the blonde wouldn't wait for her to get out of the house. Life goes on! People like Angie were going to steal Brittany away from her, shit happens!

But why? Why?! Why her? Brittany and Santana had kissed a few days ago and within a second the Latina was losing her again. Had that kiss not meant anything to the Blonde? This was seriously messing with Santana's head! Call the madhouse folks, this one is losing it!

"Santana?" her mother asked as she ran upstairs. "What happened? Why are you crying sweetheart?" Maribel went to sit on the end of her daughter's bed and rubbed Santana's back softly.

"Nothing happened," Santana mumbled and refused to turn around or say anything more. She was simply too embarrassed. Maribel sighed and felt bad for her daughter. She was guessing the crying had something to do with being stuck in the house for so long.

"Just two more weeks, honey, then you'll be free to go and get out of this boring house," her mother said with a playful tone to brighten the air. Santana had to laugh a little bit of her mother calling the house boring. "In the meantime, can I do anything for you? To make life easier."

"No thanks mom, I just wanna be alone for a little bit," Santana answered still with her head buried in the pillow. She was not feeling like doing anything, she only wanted to cry like a baby until anger would take it's place and she would go cursing on Angie and herself all night. Her mother put a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"That's okay, when you're ready to come downstairs, we'll talk about getting you a new phone."

Santana grinned. Ohyeah, that was one of the conversations she liked the most to have with her parents.

Her mother gave a kiss on her wet cheek and a pat on her sphere.

"Thanks mom," Santana said more clearly.

"You're welcome honey," Maribel said and went downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry again for the late update!**_

_**Thanx for all your reviews!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Tenth chapter

* * *

Santana had been grumpy all day. "God you're no fun to be around today," Camila snapped and Santana only rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you are too much fun to be around, player," Santana replied, sipping her drink while leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She was wearing her blue shorts she had been wearing for almost three days and a straight grey t-shirt. With a minimum amount of make-up on she still looked stunning.

She could see her sister cringe but regaining herself fast to strike back; she is a Lopez after all. "Well, I don't creep on my neighbor girl at least," the older Latina said and arrogantly walked to the living room to watch some TV.

Santana shook her head in frustration and to make things worse, her mom walked in.  
Maribel had overheard most of her daughters' conversation and of course, she wasn't going to let it slipx.

"Santana, you know how I think about you hanging out with those Pierce's girls. I don't want you to," Maribel said worried and Santana crossed her arms while she looked away. Her mother coughed to draw her daughter's attention. Santana sighed and looked at the brown reliable eyes she had been looking at her whole life.

"Well, don't worry mom, she already found a new friend to play with," Santana said grumpily, threw her drink in the trashcan and walked to the front door. "I'll be sitting on the porch again," she announced, it had been her favorite spot these days.

And so she sat there again. Sunglasses on, hair in a ponytail while chewing on a pen. The sun was shinning softly while a breeze as soft as a blanket glided over her tanned skin. Her peers were probably raiding the ice cream cart or skipping school to go to the lake.

And where was the Latina? She was sitting on the porch again, drowning in self-pity, while waiting for a certain blonde to appear.

"Hi Santana." Santana looked up and sighed. Not the person she had hoped for called her name.

"Hi Gilbert," she answered back to the boy who still thought he had a chance with her. Gilbert was their mailman, well actually boy. He was only fourteen years old and a nerd. But he was friendly and he had been playing a pretty big part in Santana's social life the past few weeks. "Is there mail for me?" she asked and stood up to walk to the mailbox where Gilbert was standing with his packed bike.

Gilbert looked through the mail but shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, only bills," he said with a breaking voice and gave the bills to the brunette. Santana smiled sympathetically at him and took the bills.

"Thanks Gil, see you Thursday," she said with a smile and waved at him while walking back to the porch. Gilbert smiled sheepishly and waved before jumping on his bike to continue his post route.

Santana grinned to herself as she walked inside the house to put the bills on the counter. She always loved it when boys drooled over her although she was off the market. She walked back to the porch again but before she sat down, she saw locks of blonde hair flying through the air. Brittany?

Santana looked up a bit to see if she could see her again. The girl might be hooking up with others but Santana was still obsessed with her. Where was she? She didn't hear a door closing. Luckily there was no sign of Angie, that girl who kissed the blonde a few days ago. Santana's eyes searched eagerly.

"Looking for something?" A voice was questioning. Santana quickly turned her head and looked at the gateway of the front yard. The blonde was standing there with her arms crossed and a not so happy look on her face.

Santana felt tingles in her chest and didn't know what to say or do. Hence, she kept a straight face. Brittany was obviously upset about something. She wasn't as smiley as she usually was.

"Come in," Santana said with her costumer friendly voice.

"I'm not sure I want to," Brittany said as she was clearly struggling whether to be nice to the hot Latina or not.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm not an overly possessive dog, biting everybody's leg off who sets one foot on my property. I am actually pretty hospitable when it comes to beautiful people, " the Latina said cheerfully and saw a tiny short smile on the blonde's face.

"Don't be so charming when I am trying to be mad at you," Brittany said sternly after her smile faded. She opened the gate and walked towards the Latina. Santana could still see the glistering in Brittany's eyes. She was so damn beautiful; it made Santana's heart pound harder in her chest as the blonde came closer and closer.

Santana laughed. "Mad at me? Impossible." Brittany didn't think it was so funny anymore. "Fact is, I should be mad at you," Santana reasoned and looked up at the blonde beauty now standing in front of her, blocking the sun.

Brittany looked confused.

"Kissing random girls in your bedroom when you're supposed to be studying?" Santana said with a snarky grin on her face but then got a dark glow in her eyes. "Not cool," she said with a low voice and looked for her pen behind her. Now she was getting a bit angry too.

Brittany's mouth dropped while she looked incomprehensible. "You saw us?"

"Yup," Santana said and put the pen in her mouth. "Care to explain why you're becoming a slut also, like everybody else?" Santana was losing her cool, she knew she was but she was just so disappointed. She thought Brittany was different from all these girls she had hooked up with. Those girls only wanted a one-night-stand or a fun night. Brittany was innocent, she thought, Brittany was not like them. Apparently she was.

"I could ask you the same question," Brittany said as she crossed her arms.

Now it was Santana's turn to look shocked and let her mouth fall open. "What?!"

Brittany looked expectantly not quite yet tapping her foot.

Santana softened realizing Brittany went to school everyday, hearing not so great stories about the Latina. She shook her head. "I may have hooked up with a lot of girls in the past but since I have been stuck to my house, no one but you. And to be honest, I don't really want anybody but you," she said and even got a little emotional thinking back of kissing Brittany and having all these feelings for the girl. She was basically confessing her love for Brittany! Wait, what? Love?

"That's not what I'm hearing at school," Brittany reasoned but she already believed the brunette with her sweet puppy eyes and her honest words. "And you haven't been answering my texts also." Her voice was getting smaller as Santana was getting more and more innocent in her mind.

Santana sighed. Stupid bitches at school. Always trying to ruin her life. Even when she wasn't even in school for weeks they still managed to get on her nerves.

"I couldn't text you cause my sister broke my phone and my mother still hasn't bought me a new one," Santana explained with annoyance while Brittany went to sit next to her. "And as regards to those rumors," she went on with a sigh. "I guess before I got locked up, I enjoyed the reputation of being a player and allowed people to gossip, I even fanned it. You see, if all these statements were true, there wouldn't be a girl left for me to date anymore," she said and looked Brittany straight in her clear blue eyes. "But I don't like that reputation anymore, I'm done with it, I was already before I met you."

Brittany looked at her with compassion. "Well, I find it very brave of you to say that and I hope you continue to act like this when you're not locked up anymore" she said looking down at her old sneakers.

Santana didn't know what to say but what she did know is that she felt extremely happy the blonde was so understanding and sweet.

Suddenly Santana smirked. "Well maybe you could help me with that, being monogamous," she said with waving eyebrows and a sheepishly smile.

Brittany hit her arm and laughed. "You're crazy but cute," she said, laughing softly. Santana smiled. God, she so badly wanted to kiss the girl and she could sense Brittany wanted to kiss her also. They were both grinning and leaning in. "I so badly want to kiss you now," Brittany mumbled and she immediately got red cheeks. Santana laughed shyly.

"I want to too," the Latina said and captured the blonde lips. Phoef! The world around them disappeared. Santana felt like her body was about to explode. It felt so good; she couldn't describe how she felt kissing those soft lips, touching that skin, feeling that tongue asking for entry and giving it.

She could hear Brittany humming softly and it made her hum too. Man, she loved this girl. She truly loved her. Love?

Brittany's hands touched her arms and her sides, giving her goose bumps all over her body. Santana's hand caressed the blonde's neck and went through her soft hair. But all the sudden both girl were roughly interrupted.

"Britt! Are you crazy!?" Brittany's sister Ashley scolded as she walked through the gate. Brittany and Santana shot apart from each other and looked at Ashley storming towards them. Brittany stood up to face her sister who grabbed her by her arm. Brittany yanked herself loose of the grip and looked angry.

"You're not my boss Ashley, leave it alone," Brittany spat.

"Don't be so stupid Britt, if mom and dad see you with that brat, they're going to flip!" Ashley rattled pointing at Santana. Now Santana stood up also. She was not the type of person who would let someone like Ashley call her a brat or call her, her friend stupid!

"Please shut up and leave," the Latina commanded forcefully but Ashley was not impressed.

"I wasn't talking to you, you little stupid criminal," Ashley spat and did a step closer to the Latina who did the same while they stared each other down. Ashley made the first move by hitting Santana in the face; hard, making her lips bleed. The Latina was shocked for a short moment. This bitch had a lot of guts doing that! She was furious!

Santana made a move to hit back when Brittany jumped between the two angry brawlers and stopped her. "Stop!" she barked and at the same time Maribel appeared to see what was going on, on her porch.

Great, Santana thought, just great. Trying to have a quiet afternoon, ending up fighting Ashley and having to face her over concerned mother. Pff.

"What's going on here?" Maribel questioned loudly. Three pairs of innocent and youthful eyes turned and looked at her.

Ashley felt too good for this kind of drama and immediately turned on her heels after quickly walking out of the garden to her own house. Santana cooled off a bit now that Ashley was walking away and touched her lips to measure the damage. It was not good as her lips were swollen and bloody. Maribel saw it and her face turned from angry to worried.

"San, I'm so sorry," Brittany said feeling responsible for her sister's actions. "I think you need some ice." Santana nodded, feeling a little numb. Maribel walked to them and with a combination of a disappointed and a worried look on her face she looked at Santana's lips.

"Yes, you definitely need some ice," Maribel said seriously and pulled on Santana's arm to lead her inside, leaving Brittany awkwardly alone. Santana pulled back, not liking the fact that her mother was basically ignoring her blonde lady love.

"I want Britt to come with me," Santana said while almost pouting and looked at the bright blue eyes next to her. Her mother sighed a bit but had to admit that the blonde girl looked rather sweet and innocent. Maybe Brittany wasn't such a threat after all. It was mainly that Ashley girl.

"Come," she said quietly to her daughter and the neighbor girl. Santana was happy about this.

She and Brittany quietly followed Mrs. Lopez inside with their heads down and eyes focused on the ground. They walked to the kitchen where Maribel grabbed a few ice cubes out of the freezer and searched for a plastic bag.

"Sit down honey," she told Santana. The older Latina still looked a bit disappointed and obviously didn't know what to do with the Pierce girl being in her house. Santana sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and Brittany went to sit next to her.

After closing the bag with ice with some tape, Maribel gave the cold bag to her daughter and went to sit on a chair opposite from her. Santana put the bag on her lip and sighed with relief as her lips were definitely appreciating the feeling of the cold.

"So," Maribel began carefully, still trying to figure out whether she should question her daughter or not while Brittany was present. She had decided quickly though. Since Santana had not been listening to the "no contact with the Pierces household" rule, Maribel decided she was going to ask some direct questions right away. The same thing she would have done if Brittany hadn't been around. "Do you have some valid explanation on why you were fighting with your neighbor girl Santana?" she asked.

Santana sighed as she really didn't feel like having this conversation with her mami now, especially not with Brittany sitting right next to her, being all cute and stuff. But she couldn't escape to her room now; she couldn't leave the blonde alone. So she thought about the fight she had with Ashley. Why did she get hit? Why did she want to hit Ashley back so badly? It was like a blur. There was no real reason. Only the fact that Ashley was being rude to Brittany and to the Latina also by sort of belittling her.

"She was being rude and thereby she threw the first punch. I didn't even hit her!" Santana reasoned with a high voice and with wide eyes. It wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything wrong!

Her mother shook her head. "Do you know what could have happened if you did punch her? You could've been locked up in a real jail, Santana, you can't just pick fights with all and sundry!" Maribel was angry but, as always, kept it under control. Santana on the other hand stood up from her chair in a fast move and threw her hands in the air.

"It wasn't my intention to do so! That bitch was challenging me!" she yelled while fuming. She was feeling somewhat betrayed. Like the whole thing with Ashley was a set-up to prove Santana was a violent kid and belonged behind bars. Brittany wanted to calm the young Latina down but with Maribel in the room she didn't think it was such a good idea to interfere.

"Brittany, I think you should go now, Santana's not in the right state of mind to have anybody over right know," Maribel ordered Brittany who nodded nervously, feeling awkward.

"No Brittany can stay, she doesn't have to leave," Santana said with a provocative tone in her voice as she crossed her arms. Brittany was totally confused now. She looked at Santana and back at Maribel, both angry as hell.

"No it's fine I will go," the blonde told the Latina and brushed her arm lightly while practically running out of the house, not even waiting for her to responds. It was too much drama to handle for her.

"Santana sit down and hold the ice against your lip," Maribel told her daughter sternly. Santana only grabbed the ice bag from the table and out it against her sore lip. She refused to sit down. Her mother waited patiently but in vain.

And of course, like things couldn't get any worse, her father, Mr. Lopez, walked in. Both Maribel and Santana looked at him, waiting for his reaction of seeing his wife and daughter in fighting position.

"Santana go upstairs," Maribel ordered her youngest daughter. Santana looked at her mother and got a fake happy smile on her face.

"Oh I would love to," she said and turned on her feet to run upstairs. She could feel her parents' eyes burn on her back.

"Oh and you can say goodbye to a new phone," her mother called after she had just sat a few steps on the chairs. Santana stopped running immediately. What?! No phone meant no Brittany and no one to talk to! She groaned frustrated.

"Not cool mom! Not cool," she complained angrily and walked back down to the kitchen to confront her mother ones more. She wasn't sure what she was trying to achieve and all but she just wanted her parents to know that she was not a baby anymore and that she was going to get a new phone, whether they liked it or not.

But before she could open her mouth, her father decided to interfere.

"Santana go to your room now," he said coldly and obviously disappointed. "And don't hang with the Pierces anymore, they're bad news, they're not good for you, believe me."

Oh, lovely, her father was apparently already informed by her mother of the disagreement Maribel and Santana have about hanging with the Pierces household, aka Brittany.

"There is nothing wrong with them, dad, I'm going to see them no matter what you say and I'm gonna get a phone," she said sounding terribly stubborn. Her mother shook her head and her father looked concerned at her. She had made her point and now it was time to leave. So, again, she turned on her heels and ran upstairs. Leaving her parents alone with themselves.

* * *

**_Have a good day :)_**


End file.
